Forever Yours
by Ksue
Summary: Buffy and Angel were the couple everyone thought would last forever, until Angel broke Buffy's heart. Ten years later, a married Buffy finds that her love for Angel never really went away. All Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! Okay, so Forever Yours deals with extramarital affairs, and I just thought I should put it out there that I do not, in any way, condone the behavior Buffy and Angel engage in. However, they're Buffy and Angel, they belong together. Anyway, now that I've done my author-ly duties, I'd like to thank my WONDERFUL beta Roxy for helping me out with this. **

**As always, please read and review. **

**Chapter 1**

* June 10, 2009 *

Buffy Summers fidgeted in her first class seat, unable to concentrate on the Vogue in her lap. She twisted her ostentatious platinum wedding ring around her finger until she was sure her digit would break off and bounce up and down on her legs. Buffy's husband, Riley Finn, was seated next to her. She cast a nervous glance his way and saw that he seemed totally and completely engrossed in the novel he was reading.

Buffy took a deep breath, counting to ten in her head, trying to calm herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd appeared so nervous. Buffy Summers, high powered entertainment attorney, didn't fidget. She owned every room she set foot in and made men and women alike want to fall to their knees in worship.

Riley heaved a deep sigh that told Buffy just how annoyed he was and reached over, clasping her hands in one of his and holding her knees still.

"Buffy, relax. They're your friends, you see them all at least once a year and talk to them all the time," Riley reminded her. Buffy offered him a weak smile and knew he was right. There was no reason to be nervous. None at all.

* * *

Angelus Roarke growled at the timid knock on his office door. He knew, just from the sound, who was on the other side; his shy, nervous secretary Fred. The mousy girl was barely out of college and had shown up one day begging Angel for a job. He still didn't know why he'd offered her one.

"What?" he bellowed. Fred opened the door just far enough to stick her head in and gave him a pained smile.

"Sir, your flight leaves in two hours. You told me not to let you work a second longer." Angel sighed, running a hand over his face and back through his hair.

"Thank you, Fred. Make sure the driver is ready in ten minutes."

As soon as Fred was out of sight, Angel allowed himself to smile. He was going home to Sunnydale for his ten year high school reunion. Most of the people he'd been truly close to, he had kept in touch with, but there was one he hadn't spoken to since graduation and couldn't wait to see.

Buffy Summers, the only woman he'd ever loved.

* * *

"Buffy! Buffy!" All Buffy could see of the person calling her name was a shock of brilliant red hair. A broad grin spread over her face as she grabbed Riley's hand and pulled him towards her best friend.

"Willow ! Hey!" The two women embraced and promptly launched into a conversation so riddled with references to past events, they might as well have been speaking another language entirely.

Riley gathered their suitcases and followed his wife and her best friend. He'd only met the red-head three times in the four years that he and Buffy had been married, but he liked her. She was bright and fresh and seemed to be the only person in the world that could break down the carefully constructed image Buffy had created for herself. Even Riley hadn't been able to see who his wife truly was. He knew Buffy Summers, insanely talented lawyer, not Buffy Summers, young woman.

He watched Buffy's body as she and Willow navigated the crowd at LAX. The petite blond had a body built for sin; soft, supple curves, skin like silk that always tasted so faintly of vanilla, and the most expressive face of any woman he'd ever been with. The first time he'd seen her, she was waltzing into his little brother's frat house to pick up her wayward sister, who just so happened to be in Mark Finn's bed. Riley had intervened when Buffy threatened to rip out Mark's ribcage and wear it as a hat. They were inseparable after that.

* January 6, 2004 *

Riley helped himself to a cup of coffee from his brother's pot. He'd just arrived at the ATO frat house to take his little brother Mark to breakfast, only to be told that Mark was…preoccupied. With some brunette named Dawn.

Riley had never been one for sleeping around. He wanted the connection that came from knowing the person you were sleeping with. It just seemed to make everything that much better. Mark, however, was the very definition of a man-whore. He fucked everything in a skirt and loved it. He said the variety kept him on his toes.

Riley heard a few boys wolf-whistle and then the distinct click of heels against the tile floor. Riley wondered if it was this Dawn girl doing the walk of shame until he saw a flash of honey colored hair.

"Dawn Summers. About this tall, skinny, legs for days, brunette. Where is she?" Riley's lips quirked in a smile. Whoever this woman was, she knew how to make demands. He moved to the doorway of the kitchen and watched as the surprisingly petite blonde stood with her arms crossed over her chest, one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in question.

Several of the frat boys shrugged either honestly not knowing or too scared to tell.

"Up the stairs, fourth door on the left," a dark haired boy said with a leer. The woman's eyes narrowed slightly before she turned on her heel and marched up the stairs. Riley followed a discreet distance behind in case his brother needed back-up.

The blonde didn't even bother knocking, just threw open the door. Riley saw that Dawn and Mark were in a…compromising position before Dawn shrieked and scrambled to cover herself with the sheets.

"Dawn Summers, you get your ass dressed and into the car right now. And you, you little shit, if I ever see you near my sister again I swear to God I will pull out your ribcage and wear it as hat."

Riley bit his lip to keep from laughing and decided to intervene for his brother.

"Miss? I'm Riley Finn. This 'little shit' is my brother. Why don't we give them a chance to get dressed while we head downstairs and talk?" The woman arched an eyebrow as she gave Riley a once-over. She didn't smile, but her eyes softened, which Riley took as a good sign.

"Five minutes, Dawn," she snapped, before letting Riley lead the way.

* Present *

"Riley?" Riley shook his head to clear his thoughts and met Buffy's gaze.

"What, sweetie?"

"I asked if you would please hail us a cab while Willow and I visit the restroom."

"Uh, sure." Buffy flashed him a polite smile and dragged Willow away.

"So, you know how we all agreed to meet for dinner once you and Riley got into town?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded. Their entire group of friends from high school had agreed to wait until everyone was back in town to get together, Buffy and Riley were the last to arrive.

"Sure." Buffy raked her fingers through her hair, trying to give it a little more body after hours on the plane.

"And you also know that Faith and Spike are married now?" Buffy laughed, unsure where her eccentric friend was headed with the conversation.

"Again, sure. I may have had too much to drink, but I at least remember a little bit of the wedding." Willow let out a sharp bark of laughter and then made a strange choking sound.

"Well, Faith refuses to come to dinner without Spike, and Spike refuses to show without…his brother."

Buffy was careful not to let any emotion, positive or negative, show on her face. She evenly applied a thin layer of lip gloss and then flashed Willow a smile.

"Will, Angel and I haven't seen or spoken to each other in ten years, and I'm happily married. I'm over it, he's over it. Who cares if he comes to dinner? The more, the merrier."

"Oh good. I was so afraid that you wouldn't be okay with this. I mean, I know you've moved on and everything, but he hurt you and I wasn't…I'm just glad you're okay with it."

Buffy smiled at Willow once again, to prove to her best friend that Angelus Roarke had no hold over her any more.

That was a big, fat lie.

* April 23, 1999 *

Buffy collapsed on top of Angel, stretching lazily and grinning up at him like a Cheshire cat. Her honey of a boyfriend was still breathing heavily as he opened his eyes and leered at her.

"You just get better every time, you know that?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and securing her tightly to his chest.

"Mmm, I have the most amazing teacher. He's tall and sexy and blond…"

"What?!" Angel roared as his grip on Buffy tightened. She giggled, burying her face in her chest.

"Relax, baby, I'm just trying to make you jealous. You know there's no one but you," Buffy smirked. She kissed him deeply.

"Damn straight there's no one but me. Come on, I'd better get you home before Momma Summers screams for my head on a stake."

"You know my mother loves you Angel."

"Right, her icy glare just screams love." Buffy laughed, pulling her now fully dressed body against Angel's and pulling his face down to hers.

"Seriously, love, my mother doesn't hate you. She just doesn't understand you." Such was Angel's curse. Looking from the outside in, Angelus Roarke was scary. His quiet demeanor and tall, broad body coupled with eyes that could burn holes through steel and dark clothing made even the toughest man cower in fear.

Those who were in Angel's privileged inner circle saw an entirely different side of him. He was easy going with a sharp wit and a generous heart. He would die for any of his friends. And of course, his beautiful blond girlfriend had him completely and absolute wrapped around her little finger.

"She might if she made even a tiny effort," Angel groused. Buffy sighed, knowing she wasn't going to placate Angel when it came to her mother. Lacing her fingers through his, Buffy allowed Angel to lead her to his Beamer.

"So, did you decide on a school yet?" Buffy asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably. It was getting to that point where everyone Buffy knew was deciding on a college…except Angel. He'd been tight lipped through the entire process, refusing to even discuss it with Buffy.

"No."

"Angel, when are you going to let me in? Seriously, we've never let something this big go un-discussed. Please, just tell me what you're thinking." Buffy hated playing the part of the needy, whiney girlfriend. Throughout her entire four year relationship with Angel, she'd prided herself on the fact that they had lives and interests independent of one another. She'd never begged for anything, and neither had he. Until now. Now, she was begging for him to give her even a hint of what his plans for the future were.

"Buffy…I haven't decided…"

"Bullshit, Angel!" Buffy cried, her anger raising a few notches. "You've never, ever been one to leave something until the last minute. What the hell is going on?"

Angel sighed. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. He had hoped to wait until after graduation, but Buffy was forcing his hand. And it was going to bite her in the ass.

"Alright, fine. I decided on Yale." Buffy's face lit up, the exact opposite reaction Angel had expected.

"Angel, that's great! Why didn't you want to tell me?" Easing his car to the curb in front of Buffy's house, he turned to face her, running his fingertips over her face.

"Because, Buffy…God this is the last thing I want to do. I think that once we head off to college, we should take a break. You'll be in L.A. and I'll be across the country, and I don't want you to have to be tied down." Angel's heart broke as Buffy's face fell. He could see the absolute confusion in her eyes.

"What?"

"Buffy, you're gorgeous and smart and funny and I can't justify forcing you to stay with me when we'll only get to see each other a few times a year. I love you…"

"Don't. Stop. Don't…you can't possibly mean that. Angel, you know that not once in the entire time you've known me have you been able to force me to do anything. If I didn't want to be 'tied down' I wouldn't be. Angel…I want my life to be with you."

Angel took a deep, shaking breath, wondering not for the first time if he was making the right decision. He loved the girl in front of him with every fiber of his being, but he wasn't what she needed. Her mother was right to hate him. Darkness like him didn't deserve light like Buffy.

He cupped her cheek, smoothing the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone, and looked into her eyes. He hoped she could see how much he loved her and how it was breaking his heart to hurt her.

He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers, pulling her closer and nipping at her bottom lip until she opened for him. He swept his tongue inside, trying to memorize the taste of her, the exact feel of her lips. She moaned and he pulled away slowly.

Resting his forehead against hers he took a second to make sure he could say what had to be said.

"I don't."

* Present *

Buffy shook her head clear of the memories, determined not to let anyone know that Angel's rejection still hurt. She'd been a wreck for months after that night, not sleeping, not eating, and not talking to the people in her life. Angel bowed out of the group, choosing instead to spend the last few months of his senior year in solitude.

Once Buffy headed off to UCLA, she was like a new person. Instead of the bubbly, emotionally transparent girl she had been, Buffy turned into an aloof, sexy, and totally mysterious woman. Not one of the men she was involved with after Angel got to know the real Buffy.

"Ready?" Riley asked as he held the cab door open for Buffy and Willow. Buffy slipped into the cab behind Willow, situating herself between her best friend and her husband. Riley slung his arm over her shoulder and settled in for the two hour drive to Sunnydale.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I adore you all! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy this one too!!! Also, in this chapter I've taken some liberties, especially with the alphabet during the graduation scene. So, suspend your beliefs for a bit. As always, thanks to my wonderfully talented, patient, and encouraging beta, Roxy. Much love! **

**Chapter 2**

Angel growled as he threw yet another suit across the hotel room. Nothing looked right for his first encounter with Buffy in a decade. She was no doubt infinitely more gorgeous than she had been in her younger days; Angel had always thought she would age more than gracefully.

His phone chirped, from the bedside table, pulling him away from his Buffy-fantasies.

"What?" Angel snapped.

"Angel," a husky female voice purred. Angel bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something he would regret.

"Darla, I don't have time for your shit. What do you want?" There was a lengthy pause and Angel could almost see Darla's eyes narrow. During her first few months at Angel's company, they had engaged in a steamy affair, but after a while Darla started trying to insert herself in Angel's life. He wasn't interested in being attached to anyone but Buffy.

"I just thought you might like to know that Wesley got Mr. Holland to sign the contract." Angel ground his teeth together.

"Darla, I told you that I am on vacation and that I am not to be bothered unless it's an emergency. An extreme emergency. Does this sound like an extreme emergency to you?"

"Maybe not, but Angel…"

"But nothing Darla. Do not call me again." Angel snapped his phone shut and very nearly threw it against the wall. As he was trying to calm down, his gaze landed on a pair of black leather pants he'd bought to wear for Buffy over a decade ago.

It was perfect.

* September 4, 1997 *

"I got you a present," Angel whispered in Buffy's ear, leaning so far forward in his desk that he very nearly toppled over. Buffy smiled, but didn't look back at him. The teacher was already sending icy glares their way; she didn't want to make matters worse.

"What is it?" Angel's warm breath tickled the back of her neck as he chuckled.

"I'm not telling. You can find out tonight, at the Bronze," Angel promised. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You're going to make me open a present at the Bronze?" Again, Angel laughed softly.

"No. Think of it as two presents in one. The wrapping is your gift, what's inside is for both of us to enjoy." Buffy frowned, thoroughly confused. Just as she turned to give him a questioning glance, the teacher decided he'd had enough.

"Ms. Summers, Mr. Roarke? I understand that two geniuses such as yourselves might find high school Calculus dull, but do pay attention or I'll see you both in the principal's office." Buffy shrank down in her seat as Angel leveled his steely gaze on the teacher.

Mr. Robinson was the only teacher at Sunnydale High who didn't wither under Angel's glare. Not right away, anyway. The class was silent for a few long, tense seconds until Mr. Robinson turned back to the board and continued his lecture.

That night, Buffy waited anxiously at the Bronze for her boyfriend. Willow and Xander were awaiting their honeys as well, but had migrated to the dance floor with each other to pass the time. Buffy tore her eyes from the door to watch her friends flailing about.

"Waiting for someone, my love?" Angel asked, sneaking up behind her. His arms snaked around her waist as he pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to her neck.

"Mmm, nope. My date just walked in." Angel smirked as he spun her stool to face him. Buffy shrieked and moved to jump, but was trapped by Angel's strong arms. He swept in and kissed her hungrily, tracing the seam of her soft lips with his tongue. Buffy immediately welcomed him into the caverns of her mouth, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling herself flush against him. Her hands wandered down the broad expanse of his well-muscled back until she hit his leather clad ass.

Buffy pulled away in pleasant surprise once she felt the soft leather.

"Leather pants?" she cried.

"Just for you, baby." Buffy bit her bottom lip and pulled back slightly to look over her lover. The pants were just snug enough to showcase his buns of steel, and Buffy could see the outline of his arousal clearly. She brushed a tiny hand over the bulge and giggled as Angel moaned and oh-so-slightly thrust against her hand.

"Mm, I love my present," Buffy purred, leaning in and flicking her tongue against the exposed hollow of Angel's throat.

"Wanna head back to my place and unwrap it?" Angel asked huskily.

With a vixen's smile, Buffy pushed Angel away from her and hopped off her stool, heading for the dance floor.

"Nah, I think I wanna dance awhile. Join me?" Buffy swayed her hips seductively to the beat and crooked her finger at Angel, beckoning him like a siren.

Angel groaned, but followed her anyway.

* Present *

Buffy sighed and stirred her Jack and Diet Coke with her tiny straw, looking around the restaurant as she did. She'd been the first of the large group to arrive and now had nothing to do but nurse her drink. She was almost regretting the group's decision to not allow outside spouses. Of course, Riley was the only outsider, most everyone had paired off and married.

"Buffy?" She froze as the velvety, baritone voice washed over her. She could feel the carefully constructed walls around her heart crumbling. Turning very slowly to face the speaker, she smiled.

That smile froze on her lips as she looked over her ex. He wore a blood red silk shirt, tucked into black leather pants. Her black leather pants.

"Angel," she breathed.

He nearly burst into tears at the sound of her voice. She said his name like she always had, half-prayer, half-sultry moan. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her into a hug, grinning like a fool when she unconsciously burrowed into his chest.

"How've you been?" Angel asked, pulling back slightly but still keeping her firmly in the circle of his arms.

"Busy. A lawyer's work is never done," she laughed.

"The way I hear it, you manage alright. Ms. Summers, attorney to the stars," Angel teased in his best announcer voice. Buffy giggled and lightly slapped Angel's bicep.

"That's a bunch of bullshit. I work more with publishing companies than celebrities."

They were interrupted when their friends burst through the front door, as loud and rowdy as they were in high school.

"Buff!" Xander Harris cried with a goofy grin. The former class clown had definitely grown into his looks, more dashing now than ever. Buffy suspected that Xander's wife and high school sweetheart, star designer Cordelia Chase, had something to do with it.

Willow and her husband Oz hung back while the other greeted Buffy and Angel. Willow felt she had monopolized enough of Buffy's time on the drive from L.A. to Sunnydale and Oz was just generally too monosyllabic to vie for Buffy's attentions. The group sat down and ordered drinks, still waiting for Angel's step-brother and his wife Faith.

"So Buff, how's being married to Fish-boy?" Xander asked, not even attempting to hide his disdain for Riley.

"Xander, could we please go one meeting without you degrading my husband?" Buffy was the only one in the group who missed Angel's wince at the word.

"I dunno love, I agree with Harris. Captain Cardboard is a bit more farm-fresh than I saw you ending up with," a bleached blond Brit said, flinging himself into one of the two empty seats. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You don't give a damn either way Spike, you just get your jollies by encouraging conflict," Buffy said good naturedly. Spike winked at her as Faith sat down next to him.

"Hey B," Faith said with a nod of her head. Buffy smiled warmly at the girl she'd had a love/hate relationship with all through their school years.

For hours, the group ate, drank, talked, and laughed. They reminisced about high school and caught each other up on the times they'd missed. They had all kept in close contact, with the exception of Buffy and Angel, so after the relatively quick game of catch-up, they fell into easy conversation.

It didn't escape Buffy's notice that Angel found any excuse he could to touch her. Sometimes, it was just a brush of his hand as they both reached for the basket of bread. Other times, he would lean over and bump her shoulder to punctuate a joke or playful barb. Once, he reached over, under the table and squeezed her knee.

God help her if those little touches didn't turn her on more than all of Riley's best tricks. Each time Angel touched her, she felt a shiver run through her body and that familiar, warm tingling low in her stomach. Finally, as the night wore on and the restaurant turned into more of a bar with a live band, Angel asked Buffy to dance. Buffy looked around and noticed that everyone in their group was dancing.

"Buffy," Angel said softly, tearing her attention away from the couples on the dance floor. "Dance with me."

"It would be my pleasure," Buffy whispered, taking his offered hand and standing. He pulled her to the floor and gathered her in his arms, reveling in the feel of her tiny body pressed flush against his. He nearly groaned at the perfection of it all, well, near perfection. Buffy's husband still posed a problem, but after just one night Angel was certain that he wanted Buffy back in his life. For good.

* * *

"Have fun, baby?" Riley asked as Buffy walked into their hotel room in the wee hours of the next morning. Casting a glance at the clock and then at her husband, who was seated at the small table, reading and sipping a coffee.

"It's nearly three in the morning, Riley, what are you doing awake?" Buffy purposefully evaded his question, not wanting him to read any emotion in her eyes when she talked about Angel. Riley wasn't aware of her previous relationship with him, and she didn't want him to be. Riley was almost as jealous and possessive as Angel had been.

"I couldn't sleep without you next to me. I don't understand why your friends have to be so exclusive, I mean really, no outside spouses?" Buffy rolled her eyes, knowing that Riley had his misgivings about her friends. The only one he truly liked was Willow, and only because it was impossible to hate the sweet woman.

"Honey, it's the first time that all of us have been together in ten years. We wanted to catch up and have fun without worrying whether or not the outsider was uncomfortable or lost or whatever," Buffy explained with absolutely no sympathy.

"As I recall, you were all together for Spike and Faith's wedding, as well as the first show of the Dingoes first national tour," Riley muttered.

"Actually no, we weren't all together. Oz wasn't at Spike and Faith's wedding, and Angel wasn't at either of those events," Buffy said, trying to keep her voice casual.

"Who's Angel?" Buffy winced. Usually Riley wouldn't have caught on to something said so casually, but tonight he was bitter and wanted to know.

"Just another member of our group," Buffy dismissed, hanging up her coat and heading for the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Never once have I heard him mentioned. He must not have been a core member, or I would've met him."

"Actually, he was kind of the glue that brought us all together in the first place."

"Then why haven't I heard of him?" Buffy started brushing her teeth, talking around the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Because he and I didn't keep in touch after graduation. In fact, this is this is the first time I've seen him since high school."

"So this guy was supposedly one of your best friends all through high school and since graduation day you haven't spoken a word to each other?" Buffy sighed, decided to tell him as much of the story as she could without letting him know that she and Angel had been together.

"About a month before graduation, Angel and I got into an argument. We didn't really talk after that, and after graduation, I moved across the country. It just didn't make sense to try and make things right."

* June 2, 1999 *

Buffy looked over herself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of her bedroom door. Her strapless black cocktail dress highlighted her golden skin, and emphasized her best curves. Angel would have loved it.

"Stop it, Buffy. Stop it, stop it, stop it. Angel has made it perfectly clear that you no longer fit into his life, so just get over it already," Buffy chastised herself as she swept her honey colored hair into a clip at the base of her skull.

It was graduation day. The best day of a high school senior's life. She could finally leave Sunnydale and Angel behind; start a new life doing whatever she wanted. So why was she on the verge of tears?

A horn honked outside and Buffy knew her friends were waiting. Instead of mull over her maudlin thoughts, she jumped in the car and headed for the school.

"Ohmigosh, Buffy, we're graduating!" Willow shrieked as she and Buffy made their way through the crowds of seniors, all in their maroon or gold gowns.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed as she fixed her cap, trying not to mess up her hair.

"Buffy, look, I know that you're upset over what happened with Angel, but today is our graduation day. Can't you try to be excited?" Willow pleaded. Her best friend had been moping for a little over a month, and Willow's heart broke for her. She wanted nothing more than to see Buffy happy.

Buffy sighed and gave her best friend a weak smile.

"I know, Will, and I'm sorry I'm being such a downer. It's just…I knew his school schedule so well that's I've mostly been able to avoid him for the past month, but today…"

"Today you have no idea if you might run into him?"

"Exactly. He could be anywhere. Hell, we might be seated next to each other once the ceremony starts."

Buffy was right, much to her dismay. Buffy Summers and Angel Roarke were seated next to each other, with Willow on his other side. Willow tried to take his seat, give Buffy that little extra space, but Principal Snyder had come along and insisted they sit in their correct spots.

Angel snuck glances at Buffy every chance he got. It didn't escape his notice that she was sitting ramrod straight, her shoulders tense, and her hands folded in her lap, and staring straight ahead. She was still as a statue. Angel sighed.

"Happy graduation, Buffy," Angel whispered, just before the ceremony started. She didn't respond, but he was sure he saw a tear make its way down her cheek.

* Present *

Buffy felt as though she'd been explaining her way out of the Angel situation for hours, but Riley was no more secure than he'd been when she first mentioned her former lover. Finally, she planted herself on his lap and kissed him.

Riley kissed her back, twining his tongue around hers, grabbing her hips tightly and rocking against her.

"God, I love you," Riley gasped, tearing his lips away from her and reattaching them to her neck.

"Shut up and kiss me," Buffy demanded. Riley never even noticed that for the first time in their relationship, when he said 'I love you', she hadn't said it back.

* * *

Angel couldn't sleep. For the first time in a decade he'd held Buffy in his arms and she'd fit so perfectly he hadn't ever wanted to let her go. But she'd carefully extracted herself at the end of the night, citing the husband she needed to get back to.

Angel wanted to kill Riley Finn.

Mr. and Mrs. Roarke had made it a point to raise their son as a good little Catholic boy with unfailing morals and a deep sense of right and wrong. Surely, the idea that their only son was thinking of pursuing a married woman would send them to early graves. Angel, however, didn't give a damn. He wanted Buffy, he loved Buffy, and he knew Buffy better than Finn could ever hope to. He would get her back.

Angel's phone chirped with a text message and he read it over.

_Meet me at the pond in an hour. B_

Angel's heart started to speed up. Buffy wanted to meet him at the one place that had always been sacred to the two of them. It was where Angel had first asked her to be his girlfriend; it was where they had kissed for the first time, and where he first told her he loved her. Nothing happened at that pond that wasn't a pivotal point in their relationship.

Was it possible she wanted the same things he did? Did he even dare to hope?

Angel didn't waste any time. He couldn't just sit in his hotel room and wait until it was time to meet her. No, he'd wait at the pond.

He was still dressed from dinner, so instead of changing he just splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth before grabbing his long black coat and heading for their spot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright everyone, here it is! Chapter 3, woot! I'm going to start updating twice a week, so be on the lookout. Anyway, a few things for the good of the order: 1) The poem in this chapter is by Charles M. Moore. It's his, not mine. 2) and this is very important so I'm giving it its own line…**

**This chapter contains ADULT SITUATIONS. If reading smut offends you…turn back now. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

What in the hell was she doing? That's what Buffy had been asking herself for an hour, ever since she woke up being suffocated by Riley's arms and sent that damn text to Angel. She'd slipped out of bed, showered and dressed, and sent Angel the message. As she slipped out of the hotel room, she'd left Riley a note, not telling him where she was, just that she was out.

As she approached the pond, memories started assaulting her. This place held a lot of firsts for Buffy and Angel. None of their friends knew about this spot, they'd managed to hide it through all of high school.

Buffy quietly picked her way through the brush that hid the pond from view. As she drew closer she saw Angel, standing at the edge of the water, looking down at his reflection. His long, black duster swirled around his knees in the gentle breeze. Buffy's breath caught in her throat. If it were possible, he was infinitely more attractive than he had been at eighteen.

"Buffy," he said softly, without turning, as she broke through the tree line. Warmth shot straight through her blood and settled low in her stomach.

"Angel." She came to stand next to him, crossing her arms over her chest so she wouldn't be tempted to thread her fingers through his. They were silent for a long time, just listening to the night and being completely comfortable. Buffy couldn't do this with anyone but Angel couldn't just exist.

"Do you remember that time we thought I was pregnant?" Buffy whispered.

"Yes."

They'd been juniors, together for three years, sleeping together for two. They'd always been so careful, both adamant about not wanting kids until much later in life. One night, however, they'd been at a party and had too much to drink, and then found it impossible to keep their hands off each other. It had turned out to just be a scare, but the three weeks where they didn't know, were the tensest of their lives.

"I never told you this, but when we found out I wasn't…I was a little disappointed. I had never realized how badly I wanted to be a mother." There were a few moments of silence as Buffy let her words sink in.

"When you first told me you were late, I started having dreams. You were always about eight months pregnant, glowing, and more beautiful than I thought it was possible for a woman to be. In every dream, I would put my hands on your stomach and feel this little flutter and get really excited about the little person growing inside of you. When I saw your pregnancy test, it felt like a part of my heart broke."

"I never knew."

"I'm surprised you and Riley haven't had kids," Angel murmured. Buffy sighed.

"I've been putting it off. From the time Riley and I started dating, he was always adamant about wanting kids. He said he wanted four, two girls and two boys. I always laughed, because we were still just dating and it was sweet how much he wanted them."

"What happened?"

"We got married and as soon as we got back from our honeymoon he asked when I wanted to start trying. When he asked me that, I thought I was going to be sick. I realized I didn't want his kids."

"But you stayed married to him?" Someone who didn't know Angel may have taken offense at his question, but Buffy knew there was no accusation or judgment in his tone. She sighed.

"I love Riley, I like being with him, but there's just something…not right about having kids with him. My kids were supposed to be your kids."

Angel didn't say anything for a long time and Buffy thought she had said the wrong thing that he was going to walk away. Instead, she found herself wrapped in his arms and his lips moving over hers.

Buffy nearly sobbed at the rightness of it, the way his silky lips fit so perfectly over hers, the way they both gave and took without ever fighting for control. Angel's hands were everywhere, in her hair, on her waist, at the small of her back, creeping just under her shirt to feel the heat of her skin. Buffy's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, unwilling to let go.

They sank to the grass; lips still fused together, tongues still dancing. Buffy couldn't stop the moan that escaped her as she felt Angel's weight settle over her. It was so right, so perfect, more so than it had ever been with Riley.

Angel ripped his mouth away from Buffy's, resting his head against her collarbone and breathing heavily. He could feel Buffy trembling beneath him.

"Buffy…"

"Angel, please, just make love to me," Buffy begged. Angel groaned, pressing hot kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Angel didn't waste any time snaking his hand underneath her shirt, skimming his fingers over the outside swell of her breast, teasing her endlessly until finally his thumb flicked over her pebbled nipple.

"God," Buffy gasped. Her fingers twisted themselves in Angel's dark locks and she arched into his touch.

Slowly, reverently, Angel undressed her, stopping to lave kisses over each new patch of skin he exposed. Buffy squirmed beneath him, just as responsive as he remembered. As soon as her clothing had been removed, Buffy flipped them and took her turn, her nimble fingers deftly unbuttoning his silk shirt and stripping him of his pants. She wasn't as patient as he had been. She needed him inside her.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy," Angel chanted as she kissed her way down his chest. Her hand snaked down to grip his stiff member, slowly stroking it until Angel was groaning beneath her.

When Angel couldn't stand it a second longer, he flipped them and buried himself inside of her in one smooth thrust. Buffy cried out and arched beneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist and clinging to his shoulders as he began a punishing rhythm.

"Angel, please, I need…" Buffy started rambling incoherently, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts.

When they came, they came together in orgasms so blinding they very nearly fell unconscious. Angel collapsed on top of Buffy, attempting not to crush her and failing miserably. Buffy's arms wound around his shoulders and held him close as they both panted heavily.

"I never once stopped loving you," Angel whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"I know."

* * *

Buffy sat on a large, flat boulder the rested at the edge of the pond, trailing her toes in the water. She was fully dressed, as was Angel, who sat next to her, their hands lightly entwined.

"I was so afraid, Buffy. Afraid of losing you, of not being able to make you happy. I know I handled it badly, but I just did what I thought was best at the time," Angel explained.

"I know that now, Angel. Maybe I even knew it then, but it still hurt. I wanted to marry you, to bear your children, and you were dumping me out of the blue."

"I can't ever apologize enough for hurting you that way, Buffy." Buffy turned to face him, reaching up and gently brushing the back of her hand over his cheek.

"You don't have to, Angel. I know." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. The horizon was just beginning to lighten, tinged with deep purple and pink. She would have to go back to the hotel soon. Back to Riley. Her husband.

"What are we going to do now?" Angel asked as if he'd read her mind. Buffy sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I wasn't expecting to come back here and see you, much less…hook up. I live in New York, and I do love my husband, even if it isn't in the same way I love you."

"Leave him and move in with me. I have more than enough money to support us until you find another job. I'm sure it won't take that long." Angel scooted closer to her, pulling her small body up to snuggle with his. She burrowed into his chest and sighed again.

"Angel…I can't just leave my husband, you have to understand that. You know how I feel about divorce."

"I also know how you feel about cheating, but that didn't seem to stop you today, did it?" Buffy started at the bite in Angel's voice. She pulled away and frowned.

"Tonight was…"

"A mistake?"

"No! God, Angel, no. I just…I don't know what to do."

"I want you in my life Buffy. If you aren't willing to leave your husband, well then I'll settle for being your friend." There were a few long minutes of comfortable silence before a sob tore its way from Buffy's throat. Angel held her tightly, letting her tears soak through his shirt.

"Thank you, for not pushing me. And even if we are just friends…please know that I do love you. So much that sometimes I think my heart might burst."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Honey, are you almost ready? Willow's waiting in the lobby," Riley reminded Buffy as she brushed on the last of her make-up later that evening.

"Almost, sweetie." When she'd gotten back to the hotel room that morning after her time with Angel, Riley had still been asleep. She'd crumpled her note and trashed it, then slipped back into Riley's arms.

The entire gang had met for breakfast at a diner that had been a favorite in high school, and Buffy was surprised at the ease with which she and Angel interacted. She'd expected awkward, guilty interactions or total avoidance, but they'd simply acted as though they were old friends who hadn't had sex less than twelve hours before.

That day, she'd left Riley to his own devices and gone shopping with the girls. She felt a little bad that he had no friends to go out with, and the boys of her gang were a little less than welcoming.

Little did she know, until later at least, that Angel had invited Riley to go to the local sports pub to watch the big game and drink themselves silly. When Riley mentioned it, she felt panic grip her heart, but he'd said that Angel at least had been welcoming.

"Alright, I'm good to go," Buffy said brightly. Riley's eyes roved over her, taking in her short black dress with an open back and her bright red heels.

"You look beautiful, baby," Riley smiled, leaning in a brushing a kiss over her lips.

"Thanks, let's go."

The reunion was in full swing by the time they arrived. Former classmates were dancing, talking, eating, and laughing. Inside the old Sunnydale gymnasium was decorated in maroon and gold, just cheesy enough to be affecting. Buffy felt her eyes tear up, remembering senior prom, one of the last good memories she'd had with Angel.

* April 16, 1999 *

Buffy laughed as Angel spun her on the dance floor and then dipped her low. When he pulled her back up, in the safe circle of his arms, she pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

"I love you," Angel whispered against her pink lips. Buffy smiled and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you too."

A hand tapped Buffy's shoulder, causing both Angel and Buffy to frown. They broke apart to look at the interloper.

Parker Abrams smirked at Buffy, letting his eyes rake over her in a leer that was only sexy coming from Angel.

"Can we help you?" Buffy asked with a false, saccharine smile.

"I wondered if I could get a dance." Parker held out his hand for Buffy, who simply looked at it. Angel let loose a growl that would've made a lion proud. Parker looked up at him, startled by the noise.

"Parker, I suggest you stay away from what's mine," Angel hissed. Parker sputtered and backed away slightly.

"Buffy, are you really going to let him treat you like a possession?" Parker asked. Remarkably, his voice barely shook, but he didn't look at Angel.

"Why not? It's true, I'm his."

"Beat it, Parker." This time, the boy turned and tried not to run. He failed.

"You wanna get out of here?" Angel murmured into her hair.

"God, yes."

* Present *

Buffy slipped her hand into the crook of Riley's arm and gave him a soft smile as they made their way through the gym to find her friends. The group had secured a large table near the back and were already well on their way through a bottle of expensive Champaign.

"Hi guys!" Buffy smiled as she and Riley sat down. Her gaze locked with Angel's and held for a long moment. Buffy felt shivers run down her spine. She glanced quickly away, engaging Willow and Faith in conversation.

For hours the party went on. Every member of their party danced with their spouses, and with other's spouses. Near midnight, Riley caught Buffy's elbow while she danced with Spike.

"Baby, I just got a message from the office, they said it's urgent. I'm going to head back to the hotel and try to sort this out. Will you be okay?" Buffy nodded.

"Of course, dear. Go ahead." Riley leaned down and caught Buffy's lips in a kiss more heated than they'd exchanged in a long time. She knew he was staking his claim on her.

"May I have this dance, mi'lady?" Angel asked from behind her as Buffy watched Riley leave. A slow song had come on, the same one they'd danced to after being crowned Prom King and Queen.

"Always," Buffy whispered. Angel pulled her onto the dance floor for the third time that night.

He wrapped his arms around her, tracing light patterns over her back, holding her tightly. Buffy let her head rest against his chest and closed her eyes, wondering where their life would've gone had they not broken up.

"Lie down on your pillow and turn the lights down low…" Angel whispered. He felt Buffy smile against his chest.

"Let me take you to the garden where the passion flower grows," Buffy finished.

"Close your eyes and enter dreams  
as love's emotion sets the scene  
and flitters through the garden  
where the passion flower grows

Touch the tender petals  
of the flower as she grows  
a tentative endeavor  
as your feelings overflow

Let me draw you to the place  
where ecstasy can be embraced  
the beauty of the garden  
where the passion flower grows

Feel your mind exploding  
in the heavy scented air  
experience the shiver  
as your captured unaware

A little touch of heaven  
where imagination flows  
the valley in the garden  
where the passion flower grows."

When Angel had finished reciting the poem to her, Buffy's heart was beating wildly in her chest and she wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and let him have his way with her. He knew exactly how to get to her.

"Angel…my husband…" Buffy whispered breathlessly as Angel started brushing his lips over her jaw and the hollow behind her ear.

"I can't, Buffy, I can't just be your friend. God I'm trying, but I've been so hot for you all day, it's like I'm fifteen again," Angel groaned against her perfect skin.

"Outside," Buffy begged.

They stumbled outside, locked in each other's embrace; lips fused together, hands roaming everywhere. They'd managed, miraculously, to make it without anyone spotting them.

Buffy moaned deep in her throat as Angel pushed her against the wall of the building, trailing his fingertips up her thigh, disappearing under her dress. His other hands dipped inside the neck of her dress, kneading her breast until she was mewling beneath him.

"Angel…God," she moaned, reaching out to unzip his pants and reach inside. He found himself unconsciously thrusting against her as her tiny hand wrapped around his stiff cock.

"If I'm a god, you're a goddess," Angel grunted.

When he couldn't stand it anymore, he lifted her by the ass. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid home, thrusting languorously as Buffy clawed at his back, mindless in her pleasure.

"Please, please, oh Angel, Angel, Angelangelangelangel," Buffy panted. Angel's thrusts became more demanding, harder, as Buffy keened his name. They fell over the edge of pleasure together, crying and shouting each other's names before fusing together in a hungry kiss that nearly started the cycle over again.

Both were ashamed that they'd rutted against the wall of a building like animals, in plain view of anyone who cared to look, but neither could deny that when they were…together, nothing else mattered. Not where, not when, and not how.

"I'm sorry," Angel breathed against her ear, both of them shaking as they came down from their orgasms.

"Are you really?" Buffy asked, and her tone said she knew he wasn't.

"Not for the sex, God I'll never be sorry for the sex, but for pushing. We agreed to be friends and then I got hot and bothered and used my knowledge against you." Buffy chuckled as Angel set her down and helped her smooth her dress and hair.

"That was pretty low, but I'm a big girl Angel. I could have stopped us. But, I still can't leave my husband. Riley doesn't deserve this. So I need you to try really hard to keep it in your pants, okay? And I'll try to…be less alluring. Or whatever." Angel gave her a weak smile before brushing a renegade strand of hair from her eyes.

"Will there ever be a chance for us again?" Angel asked wistfully. Buffy couldn't stop her heart from breaking just a little at the sound in his voice.

"I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, here's chapter 4! Hope you all have been enjoying the story so far, and continue to enjoy it. Once again, this chapter contains ADULT SITUATIONS. If you're easily offended, turn back now.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Andy Hallett, who will be dearly miss, and my wonderful amazing beta Roxy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

* August 16, 2009 *

Buffy sighed as she read over yet another lawsuit filed against a major magazine for libel. God, how she hated libel cases. She let the file fall to her desk, her forehead following a few scant moments later.

"Ow," she groaned.

"You know, if you keep banging your head against solid wood like that, all those smarts are gonna fall right out of that pretty little brain," a voice said from her office doorway. Buffy looked up to see her friend and colleague Lindsey McDonald leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah well, it's not the smarts I'm trying to dislodge," Buffy groused. It had been two months and she still couldn't get Angel out of her head.

"Whatever it is can wait, Ms. Morgan wants to see you." Buffy eyes went wide. Firm Partner and Buffy's boss, Lilah Morgan was possibly the fiercest lawyer Buffy had ever met. And she wanted to see Buffy.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," Buffy whimpered. Lindsey laughed from the doorway.

"If it helps, she actually smiled when she asked for you." It didn't help. Buffy shoved away from her desk and followed Lindsey down the hall to Lilah's office.

Nervous didn't begin to cover it. Terrified was only slightly more accurate when asked to describe how Buffy was feeling as she entered Lilah's office. The older brunette motioned for Buffy to sit down as she finished a phone call.

Buffy tried to pretend she was simply going into a business meeting. She was in her element in a board room, negotiating contracts or settling privacy disputes. Self-important celebrities and vicious agents didn't ruffle her in the slightest. Lilah Morgan's spacious office did.

"Buffy, let's get right down to why I asked to see you. Your work for this firm has been absolutely exceptional over the past few years. The quality of work we see from you is reminiscent of partners, not associates. The Senior Partner's are very happy with you. To prove to you just how happy we are, we'd like to offer you a junior partner position in our Los Angeles office."

Buffy's heart stopped. L.A. only brought one thing to mind…Angel.

"Ms. Morgan, I am so honored and if it were just me I would take this opportunity, but as it stands I need to speak to my husband before making a decision." Lilah offered Buffy a smile and nodded.

"Of course. Take the evening to think about it and let me know tomorrow."

Buffy left Lilah's office in a daze. If she took the job in L.A. , could she keep herself away from Angel? Even an entire country apart, Angel found his was into her life, through emails and phone calls. It didn't help that she and Riley had been fighting more than usual.

The phone in Buffy's office was ringing and she broke in a jog to answer it before the machine picked up.

"Buffy Summers."

"What are you wearing?" Buffy grinned as Angel's smooth voice drifted over the line.

"Nothing," she answered as seriously as possible.

"Tease."

"The worst. How are you?"

"Fine. Working myself to the bone. You?"

"Alright." Buffy bit her lip against blurting out that she might be moving to L.A.

"I miss you," Angel whispered. Buffy sighed.

"I miss you too." Silence hung on the line for a moment before Angel growled.

"Dammit. I've got to go, will you call me later?"

"Of course."

"I love you, Buffy."

"I love you," Buffy whispered. She knew that if she moved to L.A. she wouldn't be able to stay away from Angel. At this point, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

*

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Riley asked, kissing Buffy the instant she walked in the door. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth. She dropped her briefcase and grunted in surprise. Riley mistook her actions for enthusiasm and pushed a hand up her shirt.

"Riley, wait," Buffy gasped, tearing herself away from her husband.

"Why?"

"Later, I promise, but we need to talk." Riley frowned, backing away.

"About?"

"I was offered a promotion today…"

"Buffy that's great!" Riley moved to hug her, but she held a hand up to stop him.

"In Los Angeles ," Buffy clarified. Riley paused, his smile faltering.

"Did you take it?" Buffy shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I said I needed to talk to you first. Riley, I want this position, but I'll understand if you don't want to leave New York ." Riley's frown broke into a broad grin.

"No, take it! Let's go. I need a change of scenery." Buffy was stunned. She never imagined that Riley would give in so easily.

"Really?"

"Yes baby! I can teach anywhere, this is once in a lifetime. I'm so proud of you.."

This time, when he kissed her, Buffy knew he wasn't planning to stop. So, she let her husband make sweet, vanilla love to her, arching and moaning at the appropriate times, unable to stop Angel's face from swimming in her mind.

*

"Riley and I are moving to L.A. " Buffy winced and held her cell phone away from her ear and flipped through the rack of lingerie while she waited for the screams to die down. She pulled out a set of cream satin and black lace and looked at the price tag, then decided to try it on.

"Buffy that's amazing!" Willow squealed. Buffy couldn't help but laugh.

"So, I need your help." Buffy picked out a red and black corset with a matching garter belt, then headed into a fitting room, putting her phone on speaker and turning the volume down so she wouldn't disturb the other customers.

"Anything."

"We've found a few real estate listings that sound nice, but I was wondering if you'd take a look at them for us," Buffy explained.

"Absolutely! Oh, this is so exciting, we'll see each other all the time!" Buffy smiled, happy that she would be living so close to her friends again.

"I know, Will, I'm seriously looking forward to it. I'll email you those addresses. Take pictures and email them once you've seen the apartments, and let me know what you think," Buffy said, looking over herself in the full length mirror.

"Yup. Oh Buffy, I can't wait! See you later!"

Buffy hung up the phone and smiled at her reflection.

* October 2, 2009 *

Buffy chewed her bottom lip as the elevator carried her to the twentieth floor. She and Riley had bought a gorgeous apartment in a high rise close to her office in downtown L.A. and had been living there for a month. She had yet to see Angel.

That was about to change.

Buffy finally couldn't stand it anymore. She had slipped her wedding ring off and left it in her desk drawer, then driven across town to Angel's office.

The elevator door binged open and Buffy found herself staring into a large reception area with pale yellow walls and chocolate colored leather furniture.

"May I help you?" a small, innocent looking brown haired girl asked from a large desk just to the right of the elevator doors.

"I'm here to see Angel," Buffy offered with a smile, and then mentally smacked herself. It was possible that at work Angel didn't allow anyone to call him anything but Angelus or Mr. Roarke.

At that moment, Buffy heard Angel's signature growl as he snapped at someone in the office.

"He's…he's busy. Have a seat and I'll let him know you're here." Buffy smiled her thanks.

"Mr. Roarke?" Buffy noticed her voice shaking as the secretary buzzed into Angel's office.

"What Fred?" Angel snapped. Buffy frowned, making a mental note to tell him to be nice.

"There's a woman here to see you, sir."

"I'm a little busy in here, Fred. Who is she?" The terrified girl looked up at Buffy.

"Buffy Summers," the blond offered.

"Buffy Summers, sir." There was a long stretch of silence and Buffy thought Fred might cry. Finally Angel's voice replied, smooth and calm.

"Send her in." Buffy smiled at Fred and entered the office.

Angel stood, one hand hovering over the intercom, glaring at a gorgeous blonde, who glared right back. As soon as Buffy shut the door, Angel whirled and advanced. Buffy matched him step for step until her back was pressed against the door. Angel didn't pause as one hand tangled in her hair and the other cupped her cheek. His lips swept down and pressed against Buffy's for a long moment before she parted her lips and his tongue swept inside.

They kissed for a long minute before the other woman in the room cleared her throat. Angel growled and kissed Buffy harder.

"Angel, as much as I truly enjoy watching you maul whores against your door, we really do have business to discuss," the woman hissed.

Angel pulled slightly away from Buffy, brushing one last kiss over her lips, and then turned to face the woman. Buffy saw the look in his eyes, the same one he got whenever someone treated Buffy as anything but royalty.

"Darla," he said softly, advancing slowly. Buffy smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, watching the display.

"Angel?"

"That," Angel said, pointing to Buffy. Buffy smiled and waved. "Is Buffy Summers. If you ever call her a name that could even possibly be though of as demeaning or rude ever again, I will fire you and I will make sure that you never find work again."

Darla's face went red with anger. Buffy watched her hands clench a few times before she whirled and marched towards Buffy. Buffy smiled sweetly and opened the door, letting go a little early so it banged against Darla's ass. The woman shrieked and stormed away.

Angel chuckled, perching on the edge of his desk and motioning Buffy forward.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here, baby?" Angel asked as Buffy hugged him tightly. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her vanilla scent.

"Well, I have some news…"

"You and Riley are getting a divorce?" Hope laced Angel's words and Buffy sighed.

"No. But we did move to L.A." Angel was silent for a moment before gently pushing Buffy back so that he could look into her eyes.

"You what?"

"I got a promotion. My bosses made me a junior partner at the Los Angeles office. Riley and I moved here." Angel's eyes searched hers for a moment. She watched as they went for confusion to sheer joy, to guarded caution.

"What does this mean, Buffy?" She knew he meant 'what does this mean for us' but didn't want to say it.

"It means that we don't have to settle for phone calls and emails anymore." Buffy leaned forward and kissed him, teasingly running the tip of her tongue over the seam of his lips before pulling away.

"Buffy," Angel groaned. "I'm not sure how I feel about sharing you with Finn. Actually, I am sure. I hate it."

"Angel…I'm not ready to leave him." Angel growled and his grip on Buffy tightened.

"Why not? I know you love me, that you're happier with me. Why can't you leave him for us?" Angel demanded. Buffy pushed away from him, backing across the room quickly.

"Because I'm scared, Angel," Buffy said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Of what?! What about us could possibly scare you? We were together for four years!"

"Exactly!" Buffy cried. The tears were now spilling down her cheeks. "Angel, we were together for four years and you LEFT me! YOU left me. Riley hasn't ever said that he's not good enough for me, or that he thought I deserved different or better. You did!"

Angel's gaze softened as he realized that Buffy's reluctance to be with him was his fault. He'd brought it on himself.

"Buffy…"

"How do I know it won't happen again, Angel? How do I know that four, five, ten years down the road you aren't going to suddenly decide that I shouldn't be with you?"

Angel crossed over to Buffy, gathering her in his arms and pressing kisses to her face and head.

"You don't know Buffy, but I do promise never to leave you."

"You promised that before…" Buffy sniffed, burying her face against his chest.

"I know. And I can't do anything to make you believe me Buffy. Loving someone is a leap of faith. I know you're not ready to trust me again, and I'm willing to work hard to earn your trust."

"I'm not leaving Riley...not yet."

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, so I am aware that Buffy cheating on Riley for no apparent reason is not cool. But, my faithful readers (whom I love SOOO dearly!!), keep in mind that there is no APPARENT reason for Buffy's unfaithfulness. All will be revealed in good time. So, if you can stomach the injustice for just the rest of this chapter, I promise that explanations will be given. **

**As always, I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

Buffy paced in her and Riley's bedroom. She knew that were Riley ever to find out, he wouldn't have the right to throw stones, but she couldn't help feeling guilty. Was she really the type of woman to have an affair? Even if her husband deserved it? Apparently, because that afternoon, after the argument she had with Angel about trust and her reluctance to leave Riley, they'd had the most mind-blowing sex on top of his desk. It was something she'd always fantasized about, but Riley was too conservative to indulge in.

Buffy needed a distraction. She needed to get out of the house and out of her head. So she picked up the phone and dialed Willow.

"Hello?" Willow's voice was chipper as she answered the phone.

"Hey Will. Riley's working late, what do you say we get dressed up and hit the town?"

"Sure, Buffy! Give me an hour?"

"Absolutely. I'll grab a cab, pick you up and then we can go from there." Buffy hung up the phone and went to the closet she and Riley shared, looking for an outfit. As she flipped through her clothes, she moved farther and farther towards the back of the closet. Her fingers brushed a scrap of silk, the last item in her closet.

Pulling it out, Buffy saw that it was her blood red mini dress. The strapless dress was simple, with black lace trim just under the bust line and a slight flare to the skirt and Buffy smiled. It was the first dress that had ever made her feely truly sexy, and the first dress that had ever showed her the power she had over men.

* April 4, 1996 *

Buffy was nervous as she headed up the stairs to Angel's room. They'd been dating for a year and had both decided that tonight was the night. THE night. When she'd gotten to the front door, there was a rose fitted between the handles. Inside a trail of rose petals was lined on either side by glowing white tea candles.

She followed the trail, smoothing her hands over her brand new red dress as she went. Her hands were shaking. Angel's door was closed, and there was a note taped to the heavy wood. Opening it, Buffy read the words.

"Lay down on your pillow

and turn the lights down low

Let me take you to the garden

where the passion flower grows

Close your eyes and enter dreams  
as love's emotion sets the scene  
and flitters through the garden  
where the passion flower grows

Touch the tender petals  
of the flower as she grows  
a tentative endeavour  
as your feelings overflow

Let me draw you to the place  
where ecstasy can be embraced  
the beauty of the garden  
where the passion flower grows

Feel your mind exploding  
in the heavy scented air  
experience the shiver  
as your captured unaware

A little touch of heaven  
where imagination flows  
the valley in the garden  
where the passion flower grows."

Buffy had never heard of the poem before, but its sensual words set a fire smoldering low in her belly and heat worked its way through her veins. She shivered. Pushing open the door, Buffy's breath caught in her throat. Candles were scattered all over the room and the sheets on Angel's bed had been changed to maroon satin.

Angel stood in the middle of the room, dressed in all in black, holding a rose in his hands. He smiled as he caught Buffy's gaze and then traveled down her body. His smile turned into a hungry smirk when he noticed her dress. The firelight on his face made him look dangerous and irresistible.

"You look…fantastic," Angel whispered huskily. Buffy licked her lips, unsure of what to do. Angel held out his arms to her. "Come here."

Buffy went. Angel folded her into his arms, slanting his mouth over hers in a deep kiss. Buffy moaned as Angel bent her slightly backwards, pressing her body tightly against his.

"I love you," Buffy panted as Angel broke the kiss. Angel groaned, pulling Buffy's hips against his, allowing her to feel exactly what she was doing to him.

"I love you," he echoed. "Are you sure?" The last thing Angel wanted was to push Buffy, but once he started he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. Everything about Buffy consumed him, her eyes, her smile, her feel, her smell, her presence. He couldn't see anything but her anymore.

"I'm sure." She was. Buffy knew without a doubt that she wanted this. She'd been dreaming of making love to Angel for months, and when they'd moved farther and farther in their fooling around, she imagined what it would be like, picturing his cock instead of his fingers. She couldn't wait any longer to find out.

No more words were spoken for a long while. Angel swept in to kiss Buffy again, letting his hands roam over her body, cupping her ass and her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples until he could feel them outlined through her dress and bra. Buffy worked his shirt out of his pants and slipped her hands underneath the fabric, running her fingers over taunt muscles and soft skin.

As Angel unzipped the back of Buffy's dress, she used trembling fingers to undo the buttons of his shirt. She gasped as silk pooled at her feet and his cool hands touched her bare skin. He pulled away to look at her, his eyes hooded and dark with desire. Buffy stood before him in only a black strapless bra and matching panties. She fought the urge to cover herself, allowing Angel's eyes to rake over her.

He stepped back to her, brushing his thumb over her cheek and letting her push his shirt from his shoulders. Her fingers worked the button on his jeans, fumbling when her hands brushed against his erection. She'd felt it before, handled it even, but tonight would be different.

"Wait," he whispered, gently grabbing her hand and placing it at his shoulder. He wanted to take things slowly, make them last. He wanted their first time to be perfect, and that meant not coming before he was even inside.

Reaching around, Angel unclasped Buffy's bra, tossing it behind her. Kissing his way down her neck and across her collarbone, Angel sank to his knees. He kissed down, between her breasts, to her stomach and back up before taking one nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

He spent long minutes attending to Buffy's breasts, tightening the arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall as her body sagged with pleasure. She made tiny mewling noises in the back of her throat that made Angel smile.

Finally Buffy could stand no more. She grabbed Angel by the arms and hauled him up, falling to her knees as he did. She went for the zipper on his pants, slapping his hands away when he tried to stop her and working the material down over his hips. When his erection sprang free, she smiled up at him with impish glee.

"No boxers?" Angel couldn't speak as her tongue flicked out to taste the head of his cock, so he merely shook his head. Buffy grinned and then took him fully into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and then taking him deeper. While she worked him with her mouth, one hand reached back to grab his firm butt and the other gently played with his balls, rolling them in her hand.

Angel couldn't help but thrust shallowly into Buffy's perfect mouth and when she hummed around him he nearly cried. When he felt his balls tighten, he pulled her up and ravished her mouth, anything to keep the game from ending right then.

Buffy giggled around his lips as he kissed her and again when he started walking them towards the bed and stumbled over his pants, which were still around his ankles. He growled and kicked them off, then scooped Buffy up and tossed her into the waiting sea of satin. He knelt on the bed, crawling over her with the fluid grace of a jungle cat, kissing her hard once before moving his kisses down her body.

He stopped at the waistband of her panties, hooking two fingers under each side and smiling up at her as he slowly inched them down. Buffy squirmed, wishing he would hurry up.

Finally the underwear was gone and both of them were completely bare. Angel grinned and tossed Buffy's legs over his shoulders before leaning in to lap gently at her center. Buffy cried out and arched into his, reaching down and twisting her fingers through his hair.

"Angel!" she breathed. Angel's laughed reverberated through her body and she groaned. Angel went back to tasting her, parting her outer lips with his thumbs and swirling his tongue around her swollen clit. She cried out again, a strangled sound that made Angel laugh again.

As he teased her nub, he slipped a finger inside marveling at how wet she was. He started pumping his finger in and out slowly and added a second a few moments later.

"Angel, please. I need you now," Buffy begged, nearly sobbing in want. Angel groaned and crawled up her body again, kissing along her soft skin as he went.

"You're absolutely certain?" Buffy growled in frustration and fisted her hand in his hair, tugging firmly to get her point across.

"Stop asking and get on with it!" she hissed. Angel smirked, pressed a kiss to her mouth, and reached into his bedside table for a condom. He rolled it on quickly and then rolled back on top of Buffy. She cradled him in her hips, lifting her pelvis slightly, urging him on. He braced himself on his forearms and held Buffy's gaze as he pushed just the tip of his penis inside her.

"I'm sorry this is gonna hurt," Angel murmured, feeling guilty that he was going to cause her pain. Buffy reached up and kissed Angel deeply.

"It's okay," she whispered. She focused on relaxing as he pushed the rest of the way inside, but still couldn't stop the cry of pain that tore its way from her lips as he broke through her barrier.

For a moment the lovers were still, reveling in the feel of finally being one. After a while, Buffy couldn't take it anymore and she started clenching her inner muscles, urging him to move. He started by thrusting slowly and shallowly, moaning as Buffy arched into him and locked her legs around his waist. It wasn't long before he couldn't hold back anymore and his thrusts started coming harder and faster.

"Angel, ohgod, ohgod Angel!" Buffy cried as he reached between them to manipulate her clit. In a flash of blinding pleasure they came; Angel with a grunt and Buffy with a scream.

Angel rolled off of her, bringing her tightly into his side and dropping kisses over her face.

"I love you, you're perfect," he murmured.

"Mmm, I love you too. Thank you for tonight, it was…the best of my life."

"Mine too."

* Present *

Buffy laughed as Willow pointed out all the ugly guys in the club they had migrated to. They were intensely discussing which of the men they would hook up with if they were single, and which they wanted to dance with, even though they weren't.

They'd flirted their way into two free rounds of drinks and were seriously considering heading for the dance floor when two gorgeous men approached them…Angel and Spike.

"'Ello cutie, Red," Spike greeted, leaning in to kiss both their cheeks. Angel greeted Willow with a hug and brushed a lingering kiss over Buffy's cheek, whispering "I love you" so that only she could hear.

"What brings the two of you here?" Willow asked the men, sipping her brightly colored martini. Angel's gaze stayed riveted on Buffy as he answered.

"Spike decided that we needed a night on the town. Now I'm glad he forced me to go out with him. Buffy, would you like to dance with me?" Angel held out his hand, and though her brain was screaming at her to decline, her heart and body were urging her to say yes.

"Sure," she smiled and took his hand.

Soon the music was pulsing through their veins and they were grinding seductively against each other. Angel smoothed his hands over her hips, pulling her ass into his quickly growing groin.

"I'm thinking about the first time you wore this dress," Angel whispered in her ear, thrusting against her a little. Buffy giggled, reaching back to thread her fingers through her hair.

"I was thinking about that night earlier today," Buffy confessed. Angel's tongue flicked out against the shell of her ear and he felt her shiver.

"I want to take you out to dinner and the theatre," Angel said. Buffy turned in his arms, still swaying to the beat.

"How can I justify that to Riley?" A dark look flashed through Angel's eyes and Buffy's heart rate increased. She worried that one day soon Angel was going to find a reason to hurt Riley.

"Tell him you're going out with Willow."

"Willow hates lying, and she's terrible at it. Besides, she doesn't know about us," Buffy pointed out. Angel frowned.

"You didn't tell Willow?" Buffy wanted to shrink under his intense stare. She knew that he was hurt she hadn't told her best friend that they were back together.

"I was going to talk to her about it tonight, but you and Spike showed up." Angel nodded. He had an idea, and he knew it would upset Buffy, but he was feeling insanely possessive and wanted to mark her as his for all to see.

Without giving Buffy a chance to refuse, Angel kissed her, hard and passionate. Her mouth opened in a surprised squeak and he swept his tongue inside. For the first moment, Buffy stiffened, lifting her hands to push him away, but in the very next she was relaxing into his embrace and returning the kiss.

"It doesn't matter if that ring on your finger belongs to Riley, or if you go home to him at the end of the night…you are MINE," Angel promised as he pulled away.

"I've always been yours, Angel. You don't have to question that." Angel growled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know, but sometimes I need to prove it to myself." Buffy reached up on her toes and kissed Angel again, then turned to glance at Willow and Spike, who were staring slack-jawed at the couple.

"We should go explain what they just saw," Buffy said. Angel sighed.

"We should." Hand in hand, they walked back to Willow and Spike.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so it's been forever and I'm so sorry! RL has been a total bitch. I hate finals. Grr. Anyway, enjoy!! As always many, many thanks to my fabulous beta Roxy. **

**Review if you love me!**

**Chapter 6**

Buffy sighed as she and Willow entered Willow's apartment. Oz was at the kitchen counter, reading through a newspaper. He glanced up at them and gave Buffy a smile, then beckoned Willow forward for a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Buffy, I just don't understand," Willow said for the millionth time, turning away from Oz and setting up the coffee pot to brew a new batch. Buffy sighed, setting her purse on the counter and then hopping onto on of the stools.

"I don't know how else to explain it, Willow."

"You're _cheating_ on your husband, Buffy!" Buffy sighed again.

"Don't think of it like that, Willow. Think of it like Angel and I finally got back together, just like you always wanted," Buffy suggested. Willow narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"This isn't how I wanted the two of you back together."

"Um…I'm a little lost here," Oz said quietly, looking up from his paper. "You and Angel?"

"Yes," Buffy nodded. "Angel and I are having an affair. Please don't mention it to Riley."

"Sure." Willow's face went red and she sputtered, waving her hands at Oz.

"How can you be so cool about this! Buffy is having an affair! Buffy, I love you and I love Angel and I want you guys together more than anything, but I can't condone this kind of behavior. I won't lie for the two of you," she said firmly, though Buffy noticed her resolve face was not yet in place.

"Need I remind you, Willow, that you've had your indiscretions in the past?" The room filled with tense silence. During their junior year of high school, Willow and Xander had started seeing each other, behind Oz and Cordelia's backs and gotten caught. Both Oz and Cordelia had long ago forgiven the cheaters, but it was still a sore spot.

"Thanks for that Buffy. Do you realize we made it almost ten years without you mentioning that?" Willow snapped. Buffy groaned and rubbed a hand over her face.

"Look, Will, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just want you to remember that you're not in a place to judge. Besides, it's not like Riley is going to win any husband of the year awards," Buffy grumbled. She saw Willow's face go red again.

"Riley is a good husband, Buffy! He treats you well and he loves you!" Willow raged. She didn't understand how Buffy could be so perfectly casual about all this.

"Yeah, he's being a real great husband when he fucks some blonde bitch on the floor of his office between classes!" Willow's mouth opened in a perfect little "O" and her eyes went wide. Buffy watched as she wilted.

"Riley's having an affair with one of his students?"

"No. Riley's having an affair, but I'm pretty sure she's not a student. I think she works in the Psych Department offices…maybe a secretary or clerk or something. All I really know is that she's tiny and blonde and from behind looks just like me," Buffy admitted.

"How do you know?" Willow asked softly. Buffy sighed and shrugged.

"One day, not long after we moved here, I went to see him. I was leaning over to pick up a pen I'd dropped and he appeared behind me and grabbed my ass. I jumped, 'cause it's Riley, he doesn't play grab-ass in public. When I turned around, his face…it was like he was shocked to see me. He covered quickly, but I started snooping around. The evidence was all there, condom wrappers in the trash by his desk, a box of them in his bottom drawer, half gone. Willow, Riley and I have NEVER had sex in his office," Buffy explained.

"Have you seen her?"

"I think so. When I left that day a woman was heading for his office, and I saw a look…like she wanted to rip his clothes off and he was terrified. She was small and blond, and from behind could pass for me."

Willow pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Buffy," she whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Thanks."

"Did you confront him?"

"No. And I'm not going to, until I leave him for Angel. Look, I don't feel good about what Angel and I are doing, but if Riley's not going to be faithful, neither am I. When we moved back here, I had no intention of starting a relationship with Angel again. But when I found out that Riley's having an affair, I figured, why not? Why should I sacrifice time with my soul mate if Riley's not going to make an effort?"

"I truly am sorry Buffy. I should've gotten the whole story before I jumped down your throat like that," Willow said sheepishly.

"Yes you should have. But you're also my best friend, and I love you. So, all's forgiven."

* * *

Buffy's Blackberry rang just as she parked her car outside of Angel's office building. Her heart started to race when the caller id told her it was Riley.

"Hi sweetie," Buffy answered with as much innocence as she could manage.

"Hey baby. You free for lunch?" Buffy felt even more guilty. She'd been spending every lunch hour for the past week with Angel, and most evenings with her friends. She'd hardly spent any quality time with Riley.

"I'm sorry Riley, I'm just about to go into a lunch meeting."

"Another one? Buffy, you're working too hard. Let's take a vacation." Buffy sighed and glanced at the clock. Angel was waiting and her body burned to see him.

"Riley, I can't. I just started this job. Look, I'll be home tonight and I promise we can spend some time together, okay?" Buffy heard Riley sigh heavily.

"All right. I love you."

"Me too. Bye."

Buffy shut the car off and went inside, heading for the elevator. The metal box seemed to take forever to reach the twentieth floor, and when it finally did the doors opened to reveal a confidant looking Fred who greeted Buffy with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Summers," Fred said brightly. Buffy rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Fred, seriously, it's Buffy. If you don't stop, I might decide to start calling you Winifred just to get my point across," Buffy teased. Fred blushed.

"Right, sorry…Buffy. You can go in, he's waiting." Buffy took a second to collect herself before walking in.

Angel sat at his desk, bent over a stack of papers. His silver tie was loosened and the top few buttons of his black shirt were undone. Buffy licked her lips.

"Darla, I told you…" Angel growled without looking up. Buffy crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"I know we're both blond, but I am so much hotter than she is," Buffy said with a smile. Angel's head jerked up and he smiled, pushing his chair away from his desk. Buffy walked forward until she reached him, when she situated one knee between his legs. His hands came up to rest on her hips, his thumbs gently massaging her skin.

"You are so much hotter. Kiss me." Buffy obliged, leaning down and teasingly brushing her lips over his a few times before her tongue came out to trace the seam. His lips parted and her tongue swept in to play with his.

After a few moments, Angel hooked his elbows under Buffy's legs and shifted her so she was straddling his lap. Immediately, she ground down on his erection and he groaned into her mouth.

They were interrupted when the door banged open, revealing an angry Darla. She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring as Angel and Buffy's heads snapped up to look at her. Buffy gave her a smile as Angel growled.

"You gave the Donaldson account to Harry?! You gave the single biggest account our firm will EVER handle to a fifth year?! What the HELL were you thinking?"

"I gave the account to Harry because I know he won't screw it up. Now get out, we're busy."

Darla, still seething, turned and walked out without another word. Angel pulled Buffy in for another steamy kiss before pulling away and setting Buffy on her feet.

"Uh?" Buffy asked, confused. Every time she'd come to see him at the office they'd spent the entire time screwing each other senseless. And now it seemed Angel was pushing her away.

"I'm taking you to lunch," Angel explained with a shrug, standing and gathering his wallet and keys, then heading for the door. Buffy stood, dumbfounded for a moment.

"Wait!" She hissed, running across the office and lobby to catch up to Angel, who was already at the elevators, waiting for one to open. "We can't go out!" Angel looked down at Buffy with a bemused smile and took her hand, lacing his fingers through her.

"Why not?"

"Because…someone might see us?" Angel shook his head. He knew that Buffy didn't want to leave Riley, and that was fine with him, but he refused to be her dirty little secret. If she wouldn't let him take her out at night, he's just take her out during the day, Riley be damned.

"I'll take you to Huntington Beach, there's this restaurant I want to take you to, Spark Woodfire Grill. I heard it's good." The elevator doors opened and Angel pulled Buffy inside. She opened her mouth to respond, but the doors had slid shut, and Angel had pushed her against the wall. She didn't even have time to process the situation as his lips came down to slant over her own and his tongue plunged into her mouth.

Buffy moaned as Angel's fingertips inched their way up her outer thighs and under her skirt, teasing her with light feathery touches. Buffy reached up to grasp his hair, trying to pull him closer, but he held himself away, intent on making Buffy crazy.

At the fifth floor, the elevator stopped. Angel smoothly stepped away from Buffy, putting just enough space between them that the newcomer wouldn't notice anything amiss. A short, portly man with thinning blond hair stepped onto the elevator, smiling at Buffy and giving Angel a small nod.

"Afternoon," he said politely.

The rest of the ride to the first floor was spent in silence. Buffy could feel the sexual tension pressing down on her like an anvil. She wanted to jump Angel and rip his clothes off. As usual.

The elevator opened to the first floor lobby and Angel took Buffy's hand again, pulling her along behind him to the street where his Mercedes was parked.

"How was your morning?" Angel asked as they settled in to the car and he pulled into traffic.

"Busy. I thought things were busy at the New York office…I had no idea," Buffy sighed, letting herself relax and sink back into the soft leather seat. She reached over and placed her hand on Angel's thigh, needing to touch him, be connected to him.

"You'll adjust soon. Any big assignments coming up?"

"No, not really. I'm mostly a gopher right now, while I adjust to life at the office."

"So you don't have to work this weekend?" Buffy frowned.

"No…"

"Come away with me."

"Angel…"

"No, really Buffy. Let's go to the cabin and just lock ourselves away for a weekend."

"Angel, we can't just run away to the cabin every time some outside force tries to break us apart," Buffy said.

* April 12, 1996 *

Buffy couldn't stop the scream that erupted from her as Angel bit down gently on her clit. Before she had recovered, he crawled up her body and entered her in one smooth thrust. They both groaned at the feeling.

"God, you're so tight," Angel grunted as he began to move. Buffy's fingernails raked down his back.

Her bedroom door burst open.

"Oh my God!" Buffy shrieked as Angel rolled off of her and brought the sheet up to cover their bodies.

Joyce stood fuming in the doorway, arms crossed, a look of rage written so clearly on her face, Buffy feared for Angel's safety.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers," Joyce hissed. Buffy blanched at the use of her real name, and then set her jaw. If Joyce didn't want to see her and Angel together, then she'd need to learn to knock.

"Seriously Mom! Knock much? Get out!"

"Don't talk to me that way young lady. The two of you will get dressed and be in the living room in five minutes or I will take the door off its hinges." She stormed out, leaving the door wide open.

"Oh my God," Buffy groaned, falling back on the mattress and covering her eyes with her arm.

"Come on, baby, we gotta go. I don't want your mom to hate me," Angel said in a whisper. Buffy gave a short bark of laughter.

"Darling, she just found you naked in my bed. She already hates you, and nothing you do is going to change that." Buffy got up anyway, and together they dressed quickly. Angel held Buffy's hand tightly as they descended into the living room.

Joyce stood with her back to them, pacing around the room. Buffy stopped at the bottom of the stairs, preventing Angel from going any further. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"We thought you weren't home," Buffy said by way of explanation, but not apology. Joyce stopped moving, but didn't turn.

"I wasn't. I walked in the door just about the time you screamed. I thought maybe something was wrong, that you were hurt. Instead I find you…with…you are not to see my daughter again." Joyce finally turned and looked Angel in the eye.

Buffy watched as the muscles in Angel's jaw clenched. His hand tightened around hers. He squared his shoulders and glared, going from embarrassed boyfriend to menacing man. He let go of Buffy's hand and stepped past her, moving until he was towering over Joyce. He looked down at her and waited a moment before he spoke.

"I will see your daughter again. And again. And again. For as long as she wants me. You get no say in the matter, and I promise you that if you try to keep her from me I will tear this town apart until I find her." His voice was a barely suppressed growl, and Buffy felt herself grow hot as she listened to him speak. Then he turned to her.

"Buffy, don't you dare," Joyce warned, already guessing what Angel would say. Angel didn't react, just leveled his gaze on Buffy.

"Love, are you ready?" He held out his hand, giving her the option. A slow smile spread across her lips.

"Always."

Together, they walked out the door.

*

"Um…maybe you have a plan I'm not privy to, but where are we going and what are we going to do?" Buffy asked, only slightly panicked. Angel smiled, proud that she was holding herself together so well.

"My Uncle owns a cabin about three hours away. It's fully stocked, and I figured we could go there for a weekend, let things die down here," Angel explained, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"What if my mother won't let me out of the house?"

"I'll break down the door."

"What if she tried to have you arrested?"

"I'll sit in a cell until my Dad posts bail, and then I'll break down your door."

"What if my mom tries to have you killed?"

"She won't."

"What if…"

"Buffy, breathe. Your mom will cool down."

"Do you think we could just stay in this cabin forever? Cause I think she really won't," Buffy huffed.

They stayed in the cabin all weekend, making love and just being together. They hiked, they swam, they read in front of a fire, and they played cards while dinner roasted in the oven.

When it was time to go back, Buffy didn't want to leave. Joyce had left angry messages on Buffy's cell phone telling her not to come back home if she was still planning to see Angelus.

Joyce had never called him Angelus.

* Present *

"Your mom didn't speak to me for months," Angel laughed.

"She didn't speak to me for weeks. And even then the only reason she did was because Grandma died. I still don't think she's truly over that," Buffy admitted.

"So you really won't go with me?" Angel gave her his best pout, putting his angelic features to use. Buffy smiled and patted his thigh.

"I really won't, Angel. Not yet."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Buffy said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the corner of Angel's mouth. He turned his head and flicked his tongue out to lick at her lips, trying to keep his eyes on the road at the same time.

Buffy laughed and pulled away.

"Just keep driving mister."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy!!** **Please, please, if you like it, or even if you don't, REVIEW!! I live off of them! **

**K-Sue**

**Chapter 7**

Buffy dropped her briefcase on the couch and shed her suit jacket the moment she got home. She was exhausted. After a spectacular, fun lunch with Angel where they talked about nearly everything, they'd had sex in his car. Twice. Buffy was certain she had strained a muscle in her back.

"Hi baby, how was your day?" Riley asked, coming out of the kitchen with a dishtowel draped over his shoulder and a smudge of tomato sauce on his cheek.

"Exhausting," Buffy sighed, smiling to herself as she replayed her lunch break with Angel.

"Think you're up for some dinner? I made my famous meatballs," Riley said with a grin. Buffy smiled and lifted a hand to wipe the sauce off his cheek, licking it off her thumb and giving a little moan of satisfaction. Riley may not have been a cheating bastard, but he was a damn good cook.

Riley leaned down for a kiss, letting it linger. Buffy parted her lips for him, mentally picturing that it was Angel she was kissing. After a few moments, Riley pulled away smiling.

"Preview of what's in store," he said. Buffy smiled, trying to pretend that she was looking forward to sex with her husband. At least, if the condom wrappers in his trash had been any indication, she didn't have to worry about STDs.

"When's dinner? I'm starving," Buffy called as Riley walked back into the kitchen and she kicked off her heels. Her Blackberry beeped, signaling a text message, and she dug through her bag to find it.

"Ten minutes!" Buffy couldn't help but grin when she saw the text.

_I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day. I love you. A_

Buffy quickly flipped off her phone as Riley wandered back into the living room. She flashed him a smile.

"Come here," Riley said in a husky whisper. He pulled Buffy into his arms and kissed her deeply, slipping his hands under her shirt and tracing circles on her skin. Buffy shivered and Riley took it as a sign of pleasure, his hands inching higher towards her breasts.

Buffy's cell phone beeped again and she extracted herself from Riley's grasp.

"Sorry baby. Hello?"

"Buffy, it's Willow."

"Hey Will, what's up?" Buffy flopped down on the couch as Riley went to set the table. She raked a hand through her hair.

"We're all going out for drinks tonight and we thought you and Riley might want to come," Willow explained. Buffy's eyes narrowed, even though she knew Willow couldn't see her.

"You want Riley to come?" Buffy asked in a whisper. The gang never invited Riley anywhere.

"Yeah. We decided that we've been being really mean to him, cutting him out of all our plans."

"I'll have to talk to him Will, we had planned to spend tonight in. Can I call you back in a bit?"

"Sure. If you and Riley were planning to spend tonight in, does that mean…"

"No, Willow. It doesn't. I'll call you back." Buffy hung up without waiting for Willow's reply. She loved her best friend, but Willow hadn't been able to let go of what was going on between Buffy and Angel, even if she knew the justification behind it. .

"Dinner's ready, baby!" Riley called. Buffy stood and went into the dining room. Riley had lit candles on the table, served red wine, and dished her meatballs and asparagus.

"Mmm, looks delicious. So, that was Willow on the phone," Buffy stated. Riley raised an eyebrow and waited. "She wants us to go out with the gang tonight."

"Us? You mean your elitist friends want an outsider to join them?" Buffy sighed.

"They're making an effort, Riley."

"I thought we were going to…you know, tonight?" Riley asked, stuttering a little. Buffy shook her head.

"You're an adult and we're married Riley, you can say sex. And we still can…just before or after."

"Alright, we can go."

"Great! I'll call Willow." Buffy jumped up from the table, taking her wine with her into the living room where she dialed Willow. They spoke for a few minutes before deciding that Buffy and Riley would meet the rest of them at The Underground at ten.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked as Buffy came back to the table.

"The Underground. In high school, we used to drive into L.A. on Friday nights and go to The Underground because they didn't check ids. We're meeting at ten," Buffy said as she shoved a meatball into her mouth. She really was starving.

"Wonderful"

*

Riley held an arm around Buffy's shoulders as they wandered into The Underground, obviously pleased with himself. Buffy thought she should win an Oscar for her acting. She'd had sex with Riley between dinner and heading for The Underground, and she'd managed to convince him it was the best sex of their lives. It so wasn't.

"Look, the guys are going to try to intimidate you...just brush it off. Don't believe a word they say," Buffy warned. Riley arched an eyebrow at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Baby, I've met them before, remember? And hung out with them before too. I can take care of myself." Buffy sighed.

"Okay."

Everyone was already there when they walked into the loud, crowded club. Buffy shrugged out of Riley's embrace to join Faith and Cordelia on the dance floor. Together the three women started gyrating to the upbeat rhythm. Riley instantly felt lust course through his veins.

"They are goddesses, aren't they?" A rough British accent said from beside him. Riley looked over to see Buffy's friend Spike.

"They're a sight, that's for sure," Riley nodded.

"Spike, you remember high school, when the three of them would conspire to drive the three of us crazy…just by dancing?" Another voice asked. Riley looked to his other side to see Xander nursing a beer while he watched the women.

"Us? Um…" Riley stuttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant Spike, Angel, and I. Of course, Willow and Oz were in there, but they weren't quite as…obviously physical as the six of us were. We couldn't keep our hands off our significant others," Xander said.

"Looks like Angel still can't keep his hands off our girl," Spike said nodding to the dance floor. Jealous rage bubbled inside Riley as he watched Angel slip his arms around Buffy's waist and pull her tightly against him. He had no idea that Buffy and Angel had ever been anything more than friends, and now he was getting information that made it sound like they had been a serious couple. How could she have left that out for so long?

Riley's jealousy was slightly mollified when Buffy playfully danced away, though her smile was much too bright for his taste.

"Our girl?" Riley pressed.

"All three of us wanted her…only Angel got her."

"The two of you were with other girls."

"Sure. Just because things worked out for the best in the end, for Spike and I at least, doesn't mean it was our first choice path," Xander shrugged. Riley found himself disgusted with Buffy's friends. Sometimes, if he didn't know better, he would think they were all just one big couple.

*

Buffy knew the instant hands touched her waist that it was Angel behind her. She allowed him to pull her into a tight embrace before dancing away.

"Riley's here," she said by way of explanation. Angel growled, but put on a smile.

"Why?"

"Because he's my husband, and Willow invited him."

"Willow?"

"Yeah. Look, I told you today she's not okay with what we're doing. She's not going to make it easy on us if she can help it," Buffy explained. She laughed as he twirled her.

"I may just have to have a chat with our resident red-head," Angel hissed. Buffy punched his arm hard enough to make him flinch.

"Leave Willow alone. She's trying to do what she thinks is right."

"I hate being here and not being able to touch you like I want to," Angel admitted. Buffy started at the melancholy in his voice and saw the anguish in his eyes. She stopped dancing.

"Angel…"

"Meet me in the men's bathroom." Buffy gaped at his muscular back as Angel walked away. She knew what he was suggesting could be done, they'd gotten away with it a million times in high school. He'd clear the room, she'd sneak in, they'd lock the door and have their way with each other. Not once had they ever been caught. Not once had her husband ever been in the building.

She danced up to Cordelia and Faith, glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Riley was otherwise occupied. She saw him standing at the edge of the floor, flanked by Xander and Spike. She flashed him a smile.

"I can't give you the whole story right now, but I need a favor from the two of you," Buffy said. "Keep dancing!" She hissed as Faith and Cordelia slowed.

"What's up, B?"

"Remember that trick Angel and I used to pull? The men's bathroom?"

"Hell yeah! That shit was legendary!" Faith cried gleefully.

"What about it, Buffy?" Cordelia asked.

"We're going to pull it again tonight. Don't ask, I told you I can't explain right now. I will later, I swear. Lunch and shopping tomorrow. What I need for the two of you to do is run interference. Keep Riley occupied for fifteen minutes," Buffy begged. Faith frowned.

"Shouldn't Red be helping with this?" Buffy shook her head.

"Willow knows, and if she figures out where Angel and I are…she's going to make it very difficult for us to get away with it. She doesn't approve. So try to occupy her too. I will owe you guys for the rest of my life if you help," Buffy swore.

Faith and Cordelia shared a glance that seemed to stretch out forever. Buffy's heart pounded in her ears.

"We'll do it. And you owe us lunch tomorrow. And we'll help you shop for sexy lingerie," Faith answered.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to tell Riley I'm heading outside for some fresh air. Come back with me and do your thing."

They left the dance floor, heading towards the table where the rest of their group was, minus Angel. Buffy slung her arms around Riley's neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Baby, I'm gonna grab a few minutes of fresh air. I'll be back, okay?" Riley smiled and nodded.

"Sure, sweetie. Want some company?"

"Nah, I'm good. Stay, bond with our friends." Riley gave her a pat on the hip and she turned and left.

"So Riley, Buffy says your little brother is violating Dawnie on a regular basis these days. Tell us about him," Cordelia said. Faith rolled her eyes.

"You have no tact," she sighed. Cordelia frowned at her.

"Tact is just not saying true stuff. I'll pass. Seriously Riley, we want to know about the youngest Finn."

"He's actually not the youngest…" Riley launched into the story, but Cordelia already knew most of it from her conversations with Buffy. But it got him talking, which was her goal.

*

Buffy slipped into the men's room and flipped the lock. Angel was lounging against the wall with his arms crossed, looking at her with fire in his eyes. As she face him, he pushed off the wall and stalked towards her before grabbing her by the waist and sitting her on the edge of the closest sink.

"Angel, I love you. I need you to know that," Buffy gasped, holding on to his shoulders as he hiked her skirt up.

"I love you too. So much that sometimes I think it might kill me." Angel kissed her with everything he had, while slipping a finger underneath her panties. He groaned around her lips.

"I hate that I can't treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I hate that we're reduced to sex in an office, a car, and a public bathroom. I hate that I can't shout how much I love you from the rooftops. But I love that I get your heart."

There was no preamble to their coupling. They both just needed to be one. When they came, it wasn't mind blowing or world rocking. It was just complete and utter satisfaction. Release.

Angel held Buffy close until he felt her tears soak through his shirt. He pulled slightly away, framing her face with his hands and tilting it up until she was looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Buffy looked away and wiped at her tears, shaking her head.

"It's not enough. It's never enough." She started sobbing in earnest and clung to Angel, wishing she could just disappear into his body.

"I know, love, I know."

*

Riley waved as Buffy pulled her car away from the curb. She was heading out to an afternoon with Cordelia and Faith, which meant she would be gone all day. He smiled bitterly. After a few minutes, when he was sure Buffy wouldn't be back, he glanced at a silver Mercedes parked across the street and gave a slight nod.

A blonde woman slid gracefully from the driver's seat. She was about Buffy's height, and about as small, but where the tiny waistline was natural on Buffy, it looked sickly on this woman. Her eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, but her full red lips quirked into a half smile as she crossed the street.

"Hey baby," she purred when she reached him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rocked up on her heels for a kiss.

"Liz." Riley lead her inside. As soon as the door was shut, he backed her against it and mauled her mouth.

"I want you. Now," she gasped as he ripped her blouse open. Riley smiled. Buffy never said stuff like that. Even when they had first started dating, she hadn't been that passionate. She'd never jumped him the moment he was in the door, never fucked him with half her clothes on because she couldn't wait a second longer.

Liz…Liz was voracious. She couldn't get enough of Riley. And Riley couldn't get enough of being wanted.

*

"So, how did it happen?" Faith asked as she, Buffy, and Cordelia sat around a patio table at a bistro in Santa Monica.

"The night before the reunion…I don't know. It just did. I was in bed with Riley and it just felt so completely wrong. So I sent Angel a text, we met, and it happened. We hooked up again the night of the reunion. I thought it was over after that, Riley and I went back to New York. Then I got promoted, moved to L.A. and I couldn't stay away," Buffy explained.

"You never could, Buffy."

"What do you mean?"

"Graduation night? The after party at Harmony's house?" Buffy paled.

"We didn't think anyone knew…"

* June 2, 1999 *

Buffy tried her best to put on a brave face as she wandered around Harmony Kendall's mansion. It was almost eleven, she had promised to stay until midnight. Her friends were trying their best to take her mind off of what happened with Angel, but it was hard to not think about it when her entire world was different.

"Buffy!" Buffy turned to see who and called her name and saw Parker approaching her.

"What do you want, Parker?" Instinctively, Buffy looked around for Angel. He'd always rescued her from Parker before, but this time she was on her own.

"I heard about you and Roarke. I'm pretty sure the whole world heard about you and Roarke, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I thought you two were in it for the long haul," Parker said softly, reaching out to pat Buffy's shoulder. She cringed.

"Me too," she whispered. Parker leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, trying to coax her into a more passionate kiss. Buffy sobbed and pushed him away, turning to run up the large grand staircase hoping to find a room, any room.

She found one and threw herself on the bed, sobbing brokenly. She cried for a long time before the door opened and a pair of strong arms turned her around and cradled her body. She burrowed into the solid chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see him until you were already running away," Angel whispered, brushing a kiss over the top of her head. Buffy wanted to push him away, scream at him, hit him, anything. Instead, she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and cried into his chest.

After a few minutes, Buffy's tears quieted. She pulled away to look up at Angel and sniffled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Buffy…"

Buffy kissed him. It was instinct and habit, and she didn't care if she looked desperate. She missed kissing him.

"Buffy, we," Angel started. Buffy grabbed his chin and searched his eyes.

"Please don't. Just give me tonight." She started crying again as Angel lowered her to the bed.

* Present *

"We heard Parker bitching about you refusing him again and went to make sure you were okay. We saw you and Angel come out of the room and decided to just let it go," Faith explained.

"But, it does reinforce the fact that you and Angel have never been able to stay away from each other," Cordelia pointed out. Buffy nodded.

"I know. It's true. God, I thought I could fool myself into not loving him. I thought I could love Riley."

"So what are you going to do?" Cordelia asked. There was a long stretch of silence as Buffy picked at her food. Finally she set her fork down and ran her hands over her face.

"I'm going to ask Riley for a divorce."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's another chapter for everyone to enjoy! I truly hope you're enjoying the story! If you are...Review!! :) **

**Chapter 8**

"I'll go away with you this weekend. But not to the cabin. Somewhere new," Buffy said from the doorway to Angel's apartment. She'd gotten the address and a spare key from Spike and gone to Angel's in the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday. Riley was at home watching a football game while she was supposedly still shopping with Faith and Cordelia.

Angel jumped up from his place on the living room sofa.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Buffy hesitated in the doorway.

"I'll tell Riley that I have a meeting…somewhere and that I have to be gone for the weekend. I can't do this anymore, Angel. I just want…I just want to be with you," Buffy admitted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Angel crossed the room in a few quick strides and gathered Buffy into his arms, stroking her hair and murmuring into her ear.

"Shh, baby. Okay, we'll go away, just the two of us. How about Mexico ? A villa on the beach," Angel whispered in Buffy's ear. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the couch, settling her onto his lap and holding her close.

"I'm sorry Angel. You were never supposed to be something I had to hide away. Our life was supposed to be perfect. We were supposed to have two kids by now, and a dog…maybe a golden retriever or something. I, God, Angel I'm so sorry," Buffy sobbed. Angel tightened his grip on her tiny body and pressed kisses to her face.

"Buffy, my love, it's not your fault. It's mine, okay? It's mine. I left, I forced your hand. You don't have to apologize. God, I love you so much," He pressed his lips against her temple.

"I hate this."

"I know. Buffy, baby, what happened? What brought this on?" Angel asked, shifting her so that he could look into her eyes as he ran his hands over her back, trying to soothe the tension there.

"I was at to lunch with Faith and Cordelia…I promised it to them to make up for last night."

"Last night?" Angel asked. Buffy nodded, wiping at her eyes.

"They kept Riley occupied while we…you know. So I promised to take them to lunch today and explain everything. And they asked me what I was going to do and I just, I just couldn't anymore. I couldn't just hide you away."

"Okay…"Angel said, not really understanding where Buffy was going.

"After we get back from our weekend together, I'm going to ask Riley for a separation," Buffy promised. Angel frowned.

"Why not a divorce?"

"To file for divorce in California you have to have lived in the state for six months. There's no residency requirement for legal separation, so we can do that right away," Buffy explained. Again, Angel frowned..

"Buffy, Riley will have to agree to a legal separation. You honestly think he's going to stand by and let you walk away?"

"No, but if I can't argue him into a separation than I can just walk out and in four and a half months I can file for divorce," Buffy shrugged. Angel nodded, knowing that Buffy, lawyer extraordinaire, knew what she was talking about.

"Buffy, are you sure? What about…" Buffy silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"You were right, what you said about loving someone being a leap of faith. I understand why you did what you did, and I trust it won't happen again. Right?" Angel caught the waver in her words and knew that now more than ever she needed to be reassured.

"Right," he promised, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Good. Cause I swear to God if you leave me again I will kill you." Angel laughed and held Buffy close.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to come up against you in a dark alley, so I think I'll stick around."

*

Buffy swiveled in her office chair on Monday afternoon as she read over a contract agreement. She was in an incredible mood and there was nothing that could ruin it. Not even stuffy legal jargon.

"Mrs. Finn?" her secretary's voice buzzed over the intercom. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I told you Hilary, it's Ms. Summers. What's up?" Buffy liked Hilary. She was only a few years younger than Buffy and smart as a whip with a husband who was a big shot movie producer. Hilary didn't need to work, but got bored sitting around all day, which Buffy admired.

"There's someone here to see you." Buffy frowned and glanced at her calendar. She didn't have any meetings or appointments scheduled.

"Who is it, Hilary?"

"Some guy who calls himself Angel. He's hot, but anyone who calls themselves An…"

"Send him in Hilary," Buffy said, effectively cutting Hilary off.

Butterflies fluttered in Buffy's stomach. Angel had never been to see her at her office and all her colleagues knew she was married. They couldn't get into anything in her office, or it might get back to Riley.

After a moment the door opened to reveal Angel, sexy as hell in 'her' black leather pants and a Bordeaux colored shirt. Buffy's mouth started to water.

"Hello lover," Angel said softly, sauntering into the room and shutting the door quietly.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Buffy asked, gulping past the lump in her throat. Angel continued his journey towards her, looking dangerous and sexy. Buffy shivered as he dropped to his knees in front of her, running his hands up her thighs to disappear under skirt. Buffy bit her lip against a moan as his fingers brushed her panties.

"I wanted to see you," Angel said, his voice a husky rumble. He kissed Buffy deeply, letting their tongues wrap around each other. Buffy sat perfectly still, except for the movement of her mouth against his..

"I missed you. A day away from you is too much," Buffy breathed as he pulled away and started pressing kisses to her neck and collarbone. Angel slipped two fingers underneath her panties and teased her mercilessly.

Just as he was about to thrust a finger inside her, Buffy's intercom buzzed again. Buffy rolled her chair away from Angel to answer it.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked, a little breathless. She cleared her throat and smoothed her skirt. Angel stood and went to lean against the wall. Buffy cast a glance at him and he winked. She shivered.

"Your husband is here, Ms. Summers."

Buffy's heart stopped. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Angel, who shrugged with a little smile. He didn't give a damn if Riley walked in on them. In another week Buffy would be leaving him, and part of Angel wished that Riley would find out exactly why.

"Don't you dare pull any stunts Angelus Roarke or I swear to God I will leave your sorry ass," Buffy hissed. Angel smiled, but nodded. "Send him in Hilary."

Riley walked in with a brilliant smile on his face that faltered only slightly when he noticed Angel. Recovering quickly, he walked around to give Buffy a peck on the lips.

"Hey sweetie. What's he doing here?" Riley asked. Buffy saw Angel's eyes narrow over Riley's shoulders.

"Uh, honey, Angel just dropped by to say hi. We haven't gotten to see much of each other since you and I moved back to L.A.," Buffy explained.

"Oh, ok…"

"Buffy, I'm gonna head out, let you two spend a few minutes together. Are we still on for lunch?" Angel asked, as he pushed away from the wall and headed for the door. Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"Sure. I'll see you in a few hours." Angel nodded with a grin and slipped out the door, knowing he would have to endure Buffy's wrath later and not caring very much. Buffy waited until Angel was out of sight to face Riley again and was surprised to encounter an angry look on his face.

"You're having lunch with him?" Riley asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah," Buffy shrugged.

"Why didn't you ever tell me the two of you were apparently Sunnydale High's hottest couple?" Riley hissed. Buffy's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"How did you know about that?"

"When we were at the club Saturday night, Xander and Spike happened to mention it." Buffy's eyes narrowed. Her two friends were so dead.

"I just didn't think it was important. Angel and I broke up ten years ago, sweetie, it's not a big deal." Buffy tried to keep her voice casual.

Riley noticed her 'lawyer face' slip into place. He used to think that was just how she was; cool and calm, unflappable. Mellow. The more he saw her interact with her old friend, though, the more he saw the real Buffy shine through. The Buffy that wore her heart on her sleeve.

"You didn't think it was important for me to know once we moved back to L.A. ?"

"No, Riley, I didn't. Look, what Angel and I had was passionate. It was all-consuming. It was the love affair of the century. It was un-sustainable."

"You dated for all of high school!" Buffy sighed and stood up from her chair, moving around her desk to pace the room.

"Yes, we did. Four years. But Riley, we started dating when I was fifteen years old! And we broke up when I was eighteen. We were young and stupid and had crazy, unrealistic ideas about what a real relationship and what real love was. Look, can we please just drop it?" Riley shook his head, realizing that he was being unreasonable. He and Buffy had been married for four years, he had her heart.

"All right. I'm sorry, baby, I just get so crazy when I think about losing you," Riley admitted. Instantly, guilt overwhelmed Buffy and she had fight back nausea.

"It's okay, I understand," Buffy muttered as Riley enveloped her in a hug.

"Have fun with Angel. I'll see you at home tonight." Riley pressed a kiss to Buffy's forehead and left.

Buffy sat back down and cried.

*

At one o'clock that afternoon, Buffy stormed into Angel's office, not even bothering to wait for Fred to announce her presence. She slammed the door open and stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, glaring at Angel, who was seated at his desk.

"Hi love," he said brightly, ignoring her narrowed eyes.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Angel!" She shouted. Behind her, Fred winced, and Angel's associates started spilling out of their offices.

"I didn't do anything that would give us away, baby," Angel shrugged.

"Damn it, Angel! You were posturing and you know it! God, are all men as poisoned with testosterone as you are?"

"When there's a beautiful woman involved? Absolutely." Buffy's eyes narrowed even farther.

"You're not charming your way out of this Angelus. I'm serious."

"Can I fuck my way out of it?" Angel asked as he stood in one fluid movement. Buffy noticed his eyes were a darker shade of brown than she thought was possible, almost black.

"No." Buffy said softly as he came towards her. She stepped back a little as he got closer.

"Shut the door, Buffy," Angel said in the soft, menacing voice he used to make people do what he wanted.

"Angel, we are not finished talking about this," Buffy insisted, her voice only slightly shaky.

"For now…we are." He reached out a closed his hand around Buffy's wrist, yanking her in the room while he closed the door. The instant it closed, he pushed Buffy back against the wall and lifted her off the floor as he kissed her with unrestrained passion.

Buffy shrieked around his lips, but tightened her legs around his waist and ground into him. Angel smirked around her lips as he thrust back.

Angel and Buffy destroyed his office as they fucked, leaving no surface untouched. The floor, the desk, the chair, the walls. Papers were scattered everywhere, the phone was knocked off the hook, and a hanging picture was now on the ground. Buffy made no effort to be quiet, and Angel made no effort to silence her.

"That was…"

"The best sex we've ever had?" Buffy finished for Angel. Together they laughed and Buffy peppered kisses over Angel's bare chest.

"Yes, definitely. We should fight more often." Buffy fell silent. "Buffy?"

"Angel, I'm still so mad at you for doing that, especially since I had just told you not to pull any stunts," Buffy explained. Angel sighed, his breath ruffling her hair.

"Riley didn't get that I was pulling a stunt."

"It doesn't matter, I knew. I hadn't told Riley that we were together in high school. Xander and Spike told him at The Underground this weekend and when you mentioned us 'having lunch' he freaked. I'm leaving him in a week, Angel, can't you wait that long?" Buffy begged.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. I hate that another man thinks you belong to him." Buffy stood and started dressing. "Buffy, what's wrong?"

"That's the other thing we need to talk about Angel. I'm not some…thing! I'm not a possession for you or Riley or anyone else to own! I don't _belong _to anyone. Sure, when we're getting it on and you get all growly and possessive, that's hot. But when we're having a serious conversation and you talk about me like I'm not even a person? It's chauvinistic!" Angel rubbed hand over his face and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd screwed up this time. Really screwed up.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. So sorry." Angel came up behind her and zipped her skirt, which she had been struggling with, then pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck. Buffy shrugged him away.

"Look, this is hard enough as it is without you making things worse. I may not love Riley like I love you, but he is still my husband. I've shared five years of my life with him, and ending that isn't going to be easy. So please, just be an adult, okay?"

"Okay. I promise." He waited until Buffy held her arms out to pull her into an embrace. He didn't kiss her, or try to cop a feel, he just held onto her like his life depended on it.

"I love you," Buffy whispered against his neck, placing a soft kiss on the stubbly skin there.

"I love you too, Buffy. More than life."

After another moment, Buffy pulled away and quickly brushed a kiss across his lips. Then she removed herself from his arms, checked her appearance in the mirror, and grabbed her purse.

"I need to get back to work. Email me our trip details when you get them, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"All right."

Buffy walked out and immediately blushed when she saw Fred's wide eyes staring back. The young girl was probably still a virgin, and she'd heard things she shouldn't ever have to.

"Um…see you later Fred," Buffy said, trying to remain as cool as possible.

"Bye?" Fred squeaked.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter! Review Please! :)**

**Chapter 9**

Buffy sat on the couch dozing as Riley rubbed her feet. She became more alert as as his hands started to slide up her legs. He moved to crouch over her and dipped his head to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. She wanted badly to push him away, but it had been days since they'd been together and Riley had been so good about not pushing her.

So, Buffy relaxed as Riley worked open the buttons of her blouse and rained kisses down the valley between her breasts.

The phone rang just as Riley unbuttoned Buffy's pants. Saved by the bell.

"Ignore it," Riley begged around Buffy's lips. She did, until Cordelia's sobbing voice came on the machine.

"Buffy? God, Buffy, if you're there please, please pick up. Xander and I had a terrible fight and he just…God, he just walked out!"

Buffy pushed Riley back and gave him an apologetic look.

"Go ahead, she needs you." Buffy smiled and snatched up the phone.

"Cor? I'm here," Buffy said. She listened intently for a moment and then looked at Riley. "I'll be over in twenty minutes."

She replaced the phone in the cradle and stood up, buttoning her clothes. She rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Riley followed her, leaning against the door frame.

"So, Cordelia needs you?" Buffy met his eyes in the mirror.

"Yeah." She spit toothpaste into the sink. "She and Xander had a wicked fight and he left. He won't answer the phone and no one knows where he is…she's freaking out."

"This happen very often?" Though Riley hadn't had much experience with them as a couple, he'd seen them bicker almost constantly whenever he was around.

"No, it hasn't happened since before they got married. The last time it was this bad, Cordelia was the one walking out because she and Oz had caught Willow and Xander together."

"What?" Buffy sighed, forgetting that Riley didn't know much about her friend's past and now she would have to take the time to explain things to him.

"When we were in high school, Willow and Xander decided that they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They never actually had sex, but there was a lot of janitorial closet hooking up going on. They kept it from everyone, until one day they went missing during fifth period. Well, Willow never, ever missed class. I mean, one time she came to school with a 102 degree fever. So anyway, we all got worried. Angel and I went off campus to check their houses, Cordelia and Oz stayed to check the school..."

* December 12, 1997 *

"Cordy, have you seen Willow ?" Buffy asked as she leaned over in her desk towards Cordelia. Queen C looked up from filing her nails and quirked an eyebrow.

"Come to think of it? No. Not since we left the library." Their conversation broke off as the door to the classroom opened and Angel wandered in, Oz following close behind. Angel stopped by Buffy's desk, leaning down and kissing her deeply.

The sound of a throat being cleared broke them apart, but not until Angel had pressed another quick kiss to Buffy's lips. He turned around to meet the glare of their teacher, Ms. Potts, with a sexy smile.

"Yes?" Angel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Ms. Potts' bravado seemed to falter and Buffy stifled a laugh.

"Let's keep it G rated, okay you two? We're here to learn." Ms. Potts went to turn away, but Angel's voice stopped her.

"But I am learning," Angel shrugged. Buffy smacked the center of his back, but Ms. Potts couldn't see it around Angel's large frame.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I'm learning all about the pleasures to be found in my girlfriend's mouth." Buffy's horrified gasp earned a few chuckles, and a throaty laugh from Angel. Ms. Potts stuttered and turned away, hurrying to her desk.

"Angelus Roarke! You are in so much trouble!" Buffy hissed as he slid into the desk behind her.

"Sorry baby."

"Hey, anybody seen Willow ?" Oz asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Come to think of it, Xander's a little on the absent side too," Buffy said, looking around the classroom.

The four friends looked at each other, worried. It wasn't like Willow to miss class, ever. Not even if the world was ending.

"I think maybe we should blow this joint and go look for them," Oz said, worry clouding his eyes.

"Alright, let's go." The four of them stood and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the once again sputtering Ms. Potts and their awestruck classmates.

*

Angel drove towards Willow 's house first. Her parents were out of town and if she were sick, that was the best place to look. They'd already stopped by Xander's, and had been told by his uninterested parents that they had no idea where he was or who he was with and that they really didn't give a shit.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home," Angel said as they pulled into Willow's driveway. Buffy peered out the window, up to Willow's bedroom.

"It doesn't, but we should check to be sure."

Buffy knocked on Willow's front door for ten minutes before Angel convinced her that Willow wasn't home.

"Come on, baby, maybe they found them at school." Angel pulled Buffy into his arms and kissed her before they got back into the car and headed for school.

When they pulled up, a sobbing Cordelia was running towards her car. Buffy called her name, worried now. Cordelia Chase never let anyone see her cry. Angel's long legs allowed him to catch up to her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, halting her.

Buffy caught up to them and brushed a strand of hair out of Cordelia's face.

"Cordelia, what's wrong?" Buffy took Cordelia's face in both her hands and wiped away the tears.

"Xander… Willow …I can't…" Buffy shot Angel an alarmed look.

"Cordelia, I need you to settle down and tell me what happened," Angel murmured into her hair, pulling her securely against his chest.

After a few moments, Cordelia's sobs turned into hiccups and then to ragged breaths as she listened to Angel's soothing voice. Finally, she pulled out of Angel's embrace and threw herself into Buffy's arms.

"We found them…in the supply closet." She whispered. Then she ran to her car and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Oh my God," Buffy breathed, her eyes wide.

"What?" Angel asked. Buffy's eyes ticked to his and she shook her head.

" Willow and Xander were cheating on Cordelia and Oz…together." Angel frowned.

" Willow ? I mean, I suppose I can see Xander doing something stupid like that, but Willow? God, Willow's so…good. Inherently good."

"Is our whole world going to fall apart because of this? We've all been together for so long…what if it ends?" Buffy asked in a small voice. Angel pulled her into a tight hug and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"It won't."

* Present *

"It took months for things to get back to normal."

"Did you all just hook up at one point or another? God, Xander, Spike, and Angel all wanted you. Xander's been with Willow and Cordelia. I just…"

"Riley, we were like a soap opera, okay? All of us. Now, I'm sorry, but I need to go…Cordy needs me." Buffy pressed a kiss to his cheek and was out the door.

*

Buffy knocked on the door to Cordelia and Xander's apartment. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when a smiling Xander opened the door.

"What…when did you come back?" Buffy stammered. Xander frowned.

"Uh…huh?"

"Buffy! Hi! Come in, we've got a lot to do and not much time. Now, Faith brought over an outfit that'll fit you and look sexy as hell, then we're going to The Underground, but we've got to get there soon or we won't get in for free. So let's go," Cordelia said quickly as she hauled Buffy into the apartment. She was speaking so quickly Buffy barely had time to process.

"But…what about your message?" Cordelia rolled her eyes and shoved Buffy into the master bedroom, where Faith was lounging on the bed flipping through a Cosmopolitan and Willow was fussing over her appearance in the mirror.

"Puh-lease, like Xander Harris would ever walk out on me? Never. I just said all that to get you over here without a guilt trip from Riley. We three decided that you need a man-free night," Cordelia explained.

"Okay…"

"Hey B. Brought you some clothes," Faith said from her spot on the bed. Buffy glanced at the outfit laid out at the foot of the bed; black leather pants and a red silk halter top.

"Faith, don't you think we're a little old for leather?"

"With bodies like ours? No way girlfriend."

They dressed and got ready, and Buffy almost felt like she was back in high school, when things were easy. The idea of a girl's only night was sounding better and better as time passed, and soon Buffy couldn't wait to get to the club.

It was packed when they got there, but the bouncer let them cut the line. Giddy, the four friends waltzed into the bar and smirked when dozens of pairs of male eyes landed on them.

"Yup, we still got it," Faith grinned. As one, they moved to the bar, tossing back a few drinks before heading onto the dance floor.

They all danced together, moving in rhythm to the music and attracting men in droves.. They pushed each suitor away, making it clear that this was for them, and only them.

Angel stood at the edge of the dance floor, transfixed. He'd gone over to Spike's to spend some time with his step-brother when he heard that the girls had gone dancing, and about their ingenious plot to get Buffy away from Riley.

Together, Angel and Spike had gone to the club, as always drawn by their sirens.

"God, they look good," Spike groaned from his place next to Angel.

"As always," Angel agreed. Spike exhaled a cloud of smoke and arched a scarred eyebrow.

"How much trouble do you think we'd get in for interrupting?" Angel snorted.

"Faith would take your head off." Spike nodded in agreement and they watched in silence for a few minutes.

"So, this thing with you and Buffy, is it real?" Angel tore his eyes away from the women on the dance floor to look Spike in the eye.

"As real as it gets. I love her."

"Are you going to leave her again?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Good. Because if you do, I'll kill you and I mean it this time. The only thing that saved you ten years ago was Buffy."

* April 23, 1999 *

Spike seethed as Faith, Willow, and Cordelia hugged Buffy. The four women were tangled in a heap of tears and embraces on Buffy's floral bed while Xander and Spike leaned against the wall.

"I can't believe it! And so close to graduation! Did he say why?" Cordelia raged, pulling back from Buffy just enough to look her in the eye and brush a few tears from her cheek.

"Basically, he said I deserved better," Buffy sniffled through her tears.

"I'm so sorry Buffy. It must be horrible," Willow murmured.

"I think horrible is still coming. Right now, it's worse. Right now, I'm just trying to keep from dying." Buffy's tears started again, falling harder this time.

"Oh, Buffy."

"I can't breathe, Will. I feel like I can't breathe." Buffy collapsed into the arms of her friends once more.

A growl erupted from Spike's chest, surprising everyone in the room. He shoved away from the wall and made a beeline for the door.

"Where are you going, Spike?" Willow called after him. Faith and Cordelia locked eyes, knowing exactly where he was going. Xander studied the carpet beneath his feet. Buffy looked around, alarmed.

"Spike!" She called.

"Angel's a dead man," Xander whispered. Buffy's eyes went wide and she leapt from the bed.

"Spike!" She screamed, racing after her him. The rest of her friend followed. She caught his arm just as he reached the door and waited for him to shove her away in his anger. She felt him tense, but he stilled.

"What?" he hissed. Joyce wandered into the front hall after hearing the commotion, and watched in confusion.

"Please don't," Buffy whispered. Spike's gorgeous blue eyes landed on hers and she saw the rage in them.

"He deserves to die for what he's done to you, Buffy," Spike insisted.

"No. He doesn't, Spike. I don't wish him dead. Please. Please, I can't…I can't." Buffy started crying again. Joyce started to surge forward until Spike wrapped Buffy in his arms and let her sob. After a moment, he scooped her into his arms and the teenagers all disappeared upstairs again.

"What the hell is going on?" Joyce muttered.

* Present *

"I know," Angel promised, his voice barely audible above the music.

The song ended, turning into a slow, sensual beat. The girls turned to head back to their table, and that's when Spike and Angel made their move. They swept onto the dance floor, looking incredibly sexy as they matched each other step for predatory step.

Simultaneously they reached out for the loves of their lives and pulled them back into an embrace.

"Angel!" Buffy shrieked, laughing once she got over the shock. "How did you know I was here?"

Angel allowed Buffy to turn in his arms to face him, and she reached up to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"I went to see Spike and we decided we couldn't stand another second without the women we love," Angel admitted. Buffy's grin nearly blinded him as she pressed herself closer.

"I love you," Buffy breathed.

Cordelia and Willow watched from the high-top table as their two friends danced with their lovers. Well…danced with could be too loose a term, maybe mated with would be more appropriate. Faith and Buffy were grinding against their men with seductive sways of their hips and steamy glances, and Spike and Angel were clearly enjoying every minutes.

"It's like high school all over again," Cordelia smiled.

"It really is. Except, you know, Buffy and Angel have to hide their relationship now," Willow grumbled, taking a sip of her water.

"Not for long," Cordelia snorted. Willow frowned and looked up at her friend.

"What?"

"I said, not for long. Buffy's leaving Riley next week. She said she can't stand it anymore," Cordelia explained, glancing around the club.

"When did this happen? Where was I?" Willow was hurt that her best friend hadn't told her she was leaving her husband.

"Maybe Buffy didn't want to tell you because she didn't want a lecture. You know, she needs her best friend through this mess, not someone who's going to criticize her." Willow blushed.

"I just didn't want her to make the same mistakes I did," Willow murmured. Cordelia's eyes narrowed.

"What Buffy and Angel are doing is completely different from what you and Xander did. They belong together. You and Xander were just bored."

Willow didn't know how to respond to that, and supposed she couldn't.

"Let's go make out," Angel whispered in Buffy's ear as they danced. Buffy's laugh rang out and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hallway by the front door?" The hallway behind the front door was blocked by the bouncer, but Buffy and Angel had always been able to sneak back there to hook up.

"Yes please. Ladies first."

They had barely gotten past the bouncer when Buffy jumped into Angel's arms, kissing him like she was starved for him. He caught her with a small grunt and then pressed her back up against the wall to help hold her in place, so his hands could roam her perfect body.

Buffy wrapped her legs around Angel's hips and pulled his body closer, nipping at his shoulder as he pressed kisses to her neck and collar bone. He groaned when she ground down on his erection and moved to slip his hand inside her leather pants.

"Uh-uh, mister. Just good old fashioned necking tonight," Buffy giggled. Angel groaned even louder, but moved his hand up her midsection to cup her breast.

They kissed hungrily for several minutes, until a voice talking to the bouncer stopped them.

"Did you see four women come in here tonight? All about thirty, really hot. Two brunettes, a redhead, and a blonde?" Buffy and Angel froze as they listened to Riley's conversation with the bouncer. Angel laughed when the bouncer called Riley a stupid hick.

"Shh, Angel, please. Can you head home for the night, please? If Riley sees us together he's going to make life so much harder for us." Buffy begged. Angel nodded, but swept in to kiss her hard.

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been so long between updates lately, real life has been totally hectic. Anyway, Enjoy! And, as always, Review please!!!!**

**Ksue**

**Chapter 10**

The week went by with agonizing slowness for Buffy. She'd spent every lunch hour with Angel and had been avoiding having sex with Riley. Some evenings, she got together with the girls. She needed the break.

The travel plans for her trip with Angel were set. They'd leave Friday morning for Mexico, spend a few nights in a darling little villa Angel had found, and fly back on Sunday night. By Thursday, Buffy had bought three new bikinis, a few new lingerie sets, and tanning oil. But she hadn't told Riley she was leaving.

"How was work?" Riley asked Thursday night as they ate dinner together. Riley had lit a few candles, obviously hoping to seduce Buffy. Buffy knew it was time to tell him about the trip.

"Oh, fine. We've got some big cases coming up. Actually, I found out today that I have to go to Omaha for the weekend. I'm leaving in the morning."

Angel and Buffy had decided on Omaha as Buffy's cover destination, because Riley was unlikely to want to go with her. If she had said New York, he'd want to tag along and visit old friends, if she'd said somewhere tropical, he's want to go and spend her time off frolicking. So, they'd chosen Omaha.

"A whole weekend away? And only a day's notice?" Buffy cringed, knowing this was going to turn into a fight.

"Yes, Riley. Look, they had someone else to go, but his mother was just admitted to the hospital and he can't be that far away from her right now. They asked me to do it, and I couldn't exactly turn them down. You knew when you married me that this would be my life."

"Buffy, they're killing you! No normal person can keep this kind of schedule! You work late every night and go in early every morning, and you're always working through your lunch hour. I never see you anymore! You're my wife and I don't even fucking know you!" Riley threw his napkin down and stood up, his face reddening with rage. Buffy calmly continued eating, trying not to blurt everything out and leave Riley right then.

"It's my job, Riley. Things will slow down, I promise."

"When? When will I get my wife back?!"

"I don't know Riley, but you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! I don't like this! And I don't like that you spend all your free time with your fucking elitist friends! God, Buffy!"

"Don't take this out on my friends!" Buffy finally shouted. She stood, picked up her plate, and tossed it in the sink, not caring if it shattered.

"Why not? They monopolize all of your time! And I kind of think they're out to get me. Listen, Buffy, we need to spend more time together. When you get back from this trip I want you home by six every night. And unless it's a weekend, you're spending the evenings with me." Buffy stilled as she listened to Riley's demands. He thought he could just dictate how she spent her time?

"Are you kidding?" Buffy hissed, turning to face Riley, who was casually leaning against the counter, his arms folded across his chest.

"Not at all."

"Fuck you, Riley! You don't get to say how I spend my free time."

"You're my WIFE!"

"What is this, the fucking '50's? I don't think so, Riley Finn." Buffy scooped up her purse and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Riley demanded.

"Out."

"Buffy, come back here." Riley caught up to her and reach out, grabbing her small arm in his hand.

"Take your hand off me, Riley. I'm not going to fight about this with you, so just let me go."

"No, Buffy, we're talking about this." Riley snarled as he yanked her back, causing her to stumble and lose her footing. From flat on her ass, Buffy stared up at him, anger and hurt clearly written in her eyes.

"No, we're not. Especially not now."

"Buffy, I'm sorry. Baby, please."

"I'll be…I don't know where I'll be, but I won't be back for a few hours. Don't wait up."

Riley hung his head as he watched his wife walk out the door.

*

Buffy knocked on the door to Angel's apartment. She'd successfully planted the seeds of anger and discontent with Riley, making it easier to give him a reason other than Angel for their upcoming separation.

She didn't want to admit that Riley had scared her when he'd thrown her to the floor. He'd never gotten physical with her before, and it had shocked her. Maybe she should leave him in a public setting…

All thoughts stopped when Angel opened the door, shirtless and sweaty. She knew from the soft music and sweatpants the he'd been practicing his Tai Chi, something that had never ceased to arouse her.

"Buffy," he said, a little half smile tugging at his lips.

"Angel." He reached forward for her hand and pulled her inside.

"What happened?" Angel asked as Buffy put her purse on his dining room table and moved through that apartment to his bedroom, where she crawled onto his bed and burrowed beneath the covers.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Angel crawled under the covers too, spooning himself around Buffy's tiny frame. She wriggled back against him and he groaned. He wanted her to talk to him, not fuck him. Well, he did want her to fuck him, but he wanted her to talk first and with her squirming like she was, he wouldn't last long enough for her to get a sentence out.

"Riley and I had a fight," Buffy sighed. "I mentioned the trip and he got so angry, and then had the audacity to demand that I stay home with him in the evenings. Then, I was leaving and he grabbed me…Angel, ow." Angel didn't realize that his grip on Buffy had tightened until she gave a little squeak of pain.

"Sorry love."

"So when he grabbed me I told him to let go, but he didn't want me to leave so he kind of pulled me back. Basically I ended up on my ass."

"Did he hurt you?" Angel asked, barely suppressing a growl.

"Not really. I just…I really want this to be over."

"Me too baby, me too."

Buffy rolled over to face him, running her fingertips over his brow and cheekbones, and finally over his lips. His tongue snuck out to taste the pads of her fingers and she allowed him to catch one in his teeth.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me."

Angel obliged, rolling over her and letting the lower half of his torso press against her, knowing she loved feeling his weight pressing down on her. She groaned and Angel kissed her long and hard, only pulling way when they both needed to breathe.

He peppered kisses along her jaw, down her neck, across her shoulder and then back to the hollow at the base of her throat as Buffy's nimble fingers traced over his back and chest. He could feel her tracing the lines of his tattoo and knew that she was following them perfectly.

"How do you still know it after all these years?" He asked in a whisper.

"I could never forget it Angel, never." She arched her head up to kiss him and he responded in kind.

Quickly their clothes were off and they spent endless minutes exploring each other. Buffy gasped, the hand that was around his cock tightening, as Angel slipped two fingers in her, curling them towards him. She shuddered and arched her back as her toes began to curl.

"Oh God…" she groaned. Angel thrust into her hand and she giggled before continuing her ministrations.

Together they pleasured each other with just their hands, until Angel couldn't take it anymore.

"Buffy, please, oh God…I'm going to…"

"Shh, my love," Buffy murmured, kissing him quickly before guiding him to her entrance. Angel removed his fingers, pausing to lick them clean before bracing himself on his elbows.

He stared into Buffy's eyes as he entered her. Their gaze didn't break until Angel was fully seated inside her.

"I love you so much," Angel whispered as his head fell to rest on her breasts and he began to pump in and out of her. Buffy arched and moaned, moving in time with the rhythm he set.

Angel felt his balls tighten and knew it would be over soon. He wanted Buffy to come with him, so he reached between their bodies and started stroking her clit. Buffy cried out and bit into his shoulder, just as Angel spurted his seed inside her.

"I love you. You make me feel so safe and warm," Buffy mumbled into the smooth expanse of his chest as they lay entwined in Angel's bed.

"I'm glad," Angel responded as he lightly traced his fingers up and down Buffy's spine. He leaned in and kissed her, nipping at her lips until she opened for him and flicked her tongue out to play with his.

They were interrupted by Angel's land line ringing. He groaned and glanced up at the caller id. When he frowned, Buffy followed his gaze. It was Oz's cell phone.

"Do you and Oz talk a lot, or what?" Buffy asked. Angel shook his head and reached out to answer it.

"Hello?" Angel asked..

"Hey man. Riley's headed your way, thought I'd give you a heads up. He came to the apartment looking for Buffy. He'd been everywhere he could think of. Willow said he might want to check your place. He'll be there in ten minutes, maybe less.." Buffy watched, confused, as Angel snarled.

"Thanks for the warning. And Oz, the next time I see that wife of yours…she's a dead woman."

"I'll be sure to keep her out of sight, then," Oz answered. Angel hung up and jumped out of the bed, pulling on his sweatpants.

"Get dressed," Angel growled. Buffy slipped out from under the covers and started pulling on her clothes.

"Angel, what's wrong? What did Willow do?" Panic shot through her and she fought back tears.

"Your husband is on his way here. He was looking for you, Willow told him to check here. We've got maybe ten minutes."

"So she didn't tell him about the affair?" Buffy breathed.

"No, but she may as well have. God, Buffy, anyone who walks in here would know what we've been doing. You can't get rid of that flush in your cheeks before he gets here."

Buffy thought hard for a second.

"Tai Chi!" Angel frowned at her, confused.

"What?"

"You were working through your Tai Chi when I got here. We could tell him that's what we've been doing." Angel nodded slowly.

"That could work."

"If he asks," Buffy said. A knock sounded at the door.. Buffy quickly tied her hair back and pulled Angel to her for a quick, but deep, kiss.

The knock sounded again, breaking Buffy and Angel apart.

"Coming!" Angel said in that deep bellowing voice Buffy knew he used at the office. She cast a quick glance to the mirror, making sure that there was no evidence of their lovemaking for Riley to find.

She stepped out of sight as Angel opened the door to a glaring Riley.

"Where is she?" Riley asked through clenched teeth. Angel crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. He looked Riley up and down, and arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit. Tell me where my fucking wife is," Riley growled.

"Not if you're going to speak to her like that," Angel said.

"Damn it, Angel, just tell me if she's here or not."

Angel was about to respond when a tiny hand gripped his bicep. Riley saw it and gritted his teeth together.

"Its okay, Angel. Thank you," Buffy whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Angel faded back into the apartment, but hovered where he could still hear every word between Buffy and her husband.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Riley asked, his voice pleading.

"I came here because I didn't think you'd find me. I also didn't count on Willow ratting me out," Buffy muttered, more to herself than anything.

"Please, baby, come home. You're leaving in the morning and I don't want you to leave angry," Riley begged. Buffy sighed deeply and gave a small nod.

"Fine. Wait out here, I need to say goodbye to Angel."

"Why can't I…"

"Because Riley, he's pissed. I had to use all the influence I have over him to convince him not to kill you when he answered the door. Just wait."

Buffy shut the door and went back to Angel, pulling him into a tight hug. She pressed a few kisses to his chest and then rose up on her toes and silently asked for a kiss. He obliged, nipping at her lips quickly before possessing her mouth as completely as he could with her husband just outside.

"I'll see you in the morning. Buffy, if he tries…"

"He won't. He's calmed down, I promise. I love you."

"Be careful."

"You know me," Buffy replied flippantly. Angel frowned.

"I do. Be careful."

Another quick kiss and she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here it is! The long awaited trip to Mexico!!! Hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

It was Saturday morning before Buffy got to spend any time on the Mexican beach just outside the villa Angel had rented.

After their plane had landed on Friday afternoon, they'd gotten settled in the villa and engaged in loud, playful sex. After that, Angel had taken Buffy to a quaint little shopping district, where he held her hand as she "oohed" and "aahed" over intricate jewelry, colorful fabrics, and delicious smelling perfumes. Then, he'd taken her to dinner at a restaurant that featured a live salsa band and after eating their fill of wonderful Mexican food, Buffy playfully pulled Angel onto the dance floor.

That night, Angel made achingly sweet love to Buffy, taking the time they didn't have in Los Angeles to worship every inch of her body. They fell into a blissful sleep, curled around each other for the first time since getting back together.

Saturday morning, Angel wanted to stay in bed. Buffy appeased him by taking care of his morning…problem, and then danced away when he reached for her, dashing into the bathroom to get dressed.

Now, she was stretched out on her back while the Mexico sun beat down on her. She didn't want to tan too drastically, or Riley would notice, but she wasn't going to let this tropical chance pass her by.

With her eyes closed, she didn't see Angel emerge from the water, soaking wet, and move quietly towards her.

She shrieked when he fell to his hands and knees over her, shaking water onto her.

"Angel! Stop! Baby, stop it!" Buffy laughed as Angel let his body collapse on top of her, soaking her through. He pressed kisses to her face, loving the taste of Buffy and coconut sunscreen.

"Sorry, you looked hot." Buffy didn't think he sounded very sorry at all. She shot him a withering glare and then rolled over to snuggle up to his side.

"How was the water?"

"Great. Wanna see for yourself?"

Before Buffy could protest, Angel had scooped her up and was running for the water. Buffy giggled and then shrieked again when he tossed her in.

"Angel! Ugh, I hate you!" Buffy screamed playfully, smoothing back her now wet hair.

"Nah, you love me," Angel said, his voice husky as he pulled her into his arms. The water buoyed Buffy as she jumped up and locked her legs around his waist.

For long minutes they kissed in the water, exploring each other's mouths, so happy to be able to kiss in the open.

"Can we go back to the villa now?" Angel moaned as Buffy sucked on his neck. He felt her smirk against his skin.

"Sure baby," she answered, rubbing herself against Angel's obvious arousal. She planted one last kiss on his lips before slipping out of his embrace and heading for shore. "Whoever gets there first gets to be on top!"

Angel grinned and gave her ten seconds before dashing after her.

*

"Oh God! Harder, Angel, please!" Buffy didn't bother to tamp down on her screams as Angel pounded her into the mattress.

Angel responded to her cries, thrusting as hard as he could. The headboard smacked against the wall and the mattress springs groaned with their furious coupling. Sensing that he was close, Angel reached down and circled his fingers around Buffy's clit before pinching it.

Buffy screamed as she came, and seconds later Angel joined her.

He collapsed on top of her for a moment before rolling off and pulling her close. Buffy buried her face into his chest, pressing small kisses on the smooth skin there.

"Can we stay here forever?" Buffy asked, her voice muffled by his chest. He grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I wish, love. But we both have jobs to get back to. Not to mention the husband you need to leave." Buffy sighed.

"All right, we'll go home tomorrow. But for now…" Angel grinned as Buffy rolled over him, nipping at his lips until his tongue flicked out to taste her.

She playfully pulled away just as he moved to deepen the kiss and made her way down his chest, raking fingernails over his nipples until he shuddered. Her tongue traced the lines of his fabulous abs until she reached the 'V' of his pelvis. He felt her smile against his skin as she nibbled at his pelvic bone until her nose brushed the wiry hair surrounding his rapidly hardening cock.

"Buffy," Angel groaned, sifting his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him with a wicked smile.

"Yes?"

"Don't stop." Her smile widened as she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head as her hand went to his balls, rolling them in her palm. His hips arched up as she sucked him down, deep-throating him like a pro.

Angel had never been a casual observer. He hated just sitting back and watching others do anything, so he flipped them until his face was buried between her legs. He gently parted her with his fingers, lashing his tongue out to tap at her clit. He felt the tremor that went through her, but she never once stopped the movements of her hot little mouth.

He lapped at her juices before inserting a finger, pumping it slowly in and out as his tongue traced around her clit, groaning against her delicate skin when she hummed around his cock.

"God, Buffy," he whispered, panting heavily. He was so close to coming, and he wanted her to be right there with him. Doubling his efforts, he sped up the movements of his finger and adding a second as he gently bit down on her clit.

Buffy screamed and he groaned as they came together. Once Angel felt like he could move again, he sat up against the headboard and pulled Buffy close.

"I love you," she whispered before drifting into a blissful sleep.

"I love you."

*

Buffy woke up, wincing slightly as Angel's large hand massaged one of her breasts. She shifted, lacing her fingers through his and settling their clasped hands on her stomach.

"Sorry baby, but that sort of hurts," Buffy murmured as she snuggled back into his embrace.

"Was I too rough?" Angel asked, frowning.

"Not really. They're just tender today." Angel groaned at her words and she lightly smacked him.

"What?" Buffy asked, slightly offended. Angel pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"That just means you're gonna start your period, which means that our fun is over," Angel whimpered.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Sweetie, I love you, but you're a bear when you've got your period."

"Fuck you," Buffy giggled. "But I probably am gonna start it today…it's like a week late."

They laid there for another few minutes, both drifting, until Buffy bolted upright.

"Oh my God!" She cried.

"What?" Angel asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Angel…we haven't….I mean, we never…oh my God…."

Angel was actually concerned now, so he sat up and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy, baby, what's wrong?"

Buffy took a shaky breath and turned to him with teary eyes. For a few moments she just looked at him, fear evident in her gaze.

"Angel…I think I might be pregnant."

* July 14, 1997 *

"Angel, I think I might be pregnant," Buffy sobbed over the phone. Panic gripped Angel's heart, but he forced himself to be calm for Buffy.

"Ok, baby, where are you?" Angel asked. He heard her sniffle a few times before she answered.

"I'm at the pond."

"Okay. Buffy, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Just wait for me, okay?"

He heard her agree and was out the door.

Was he ready to be a father?

He rushed to the pond and found Buffy curled in the grass near the water's edge. He sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap. She immediately curled into him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and sobbing on his chest.

"Honey, it'll be okay. I love you."

"Angel, we're seventeen! We're not ready to be parents!"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. How about you tell me why you think you're pregnant?" Angel smoothed a hand over Buffy's hair, willing his body not to shake. Buffy sniffled and took a few moments to calm herself.

"I realized this afternoon when I went to take my Pill that I had somehow missed two. Two, Angel! Two! And we've really been going at it lately, like three freaking times a day!" Buffy was working herself into hysterics again, and Angel hurried to calm her down.

"Okay, sweetie, breathe. Are you late yet?"

"No. We've still got like two weeks until we'll know anything for sure," Buffy explained. She heaved a shuddering sigh and buried her face in the crook of Angel's neck.

"Ok, so we wait for two weeks. Buffy, whatever happens…we'll deal."

"Promise?" As Angel looked into her watery green eyes, he knew that his words were the truest he'd ever spoken.

"Promise. I love you."

* Present *

"What?" Angel's voice was barely a whisper, but in the absolute quiet of the villa's master bedroom…Buffy heard it clear as day.

"I think…maybe…Oh God. Angel, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant," Buffy whimpered.

"Like the way you were pretty sure last time? Or really pretty sure?" Buffy frowned, upset that Angel wasn't more upset.

"Really pretty sure! I'm a week late, my breasts are sore, and hello? We haven't been using protection!" Angel wrapped an arm around Buffy and pulled her close.

"You aren't on the Pill?"

"Well, I was. But my prescription ran out and with the stress of moving here I forgot to get it refilled…God, I am so stupid!"

"Buffy, baby, no you're not. Look, when we get home you can take a test and we'll know for sure. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you for not freaking out about this."

"Sweetie, I've waited ten years to have a baby with you…" Buffy heard the realization at the end of Angel's statement.

"I don't know, Angel. I mean, if I am, and I've figured the timing right, then yes, it's yours. If not…well, I can't say for sure." Angel surprised her with a deep kiss that left her breathless.

"It doesn't matter. I love you."

*

Buffy was so nervous she thought she might throw up the Saltines she'd had for lunch as she waited for the pregnancy test to be ready. She and Angel had tried to put the possibility of her being pregnant out of their minds for the rest of their trip, and it had worked…mostly.

Now, it was Monday afternoon and Buffy was home from work, wanting to take the test in private.

The small timer she had set beeped loudly, making Buffy jump. She rushed into the bathroom where the test was waiting and squeezed her eyes shut as she picked it up. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, Buffy steeled her resolve.

A blue plus sign was staring back at her.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

The phone rang and she absently picked it up.

"Hello?" She breathed.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded and then realized that Willow couldn't see her.

"Uh huh."

"Buffy, why aren't you at work? I called your office and Hillary said you went home sick! Do you need anything?" Buffy could hear the panic in her best friend's voice.

"Just the name of a good obstetrician, if you know of one," Buffy said, a small smile spreading over her face.

"Buffy, if you need a doc…wait, did you say obstetrician?"

"Yeah, Will, I did."

"You and Riley are having a baby?" Willow squealed with delight. Buffy's face fell.

"No Will…at least I don't think so. Angel and I are having a baby."

"You can't know for sure though can you?"

"Not until I can prove paternity, no. But Will, I've had much more sex with Angel than I have with Riley. Please, Willow, just be happy that I'm having a baby, no matter who the father is," Buffy begged. There was a pause on Willow's end.

"Alright, Buffy. I'm happy for you. Are you still going to leave Riley?"

"Tonight. I'm going to Angel's office to confirm our suspicions about the baby, and then I'm going to talk to Riley."

"Good luck, Buffy. If you want someone to go to the doctor's with you, I'd be happy to come along."

"Thank you Willow. I'll let you know." Buffy hung up the phone and went to the bedroom she wouldn't share with Riley for much longer and picked out a pair of sexy black lingerie to wear under her clothing. If she had any say, she and Angel would be celebrating right there on top of his desk.

With a smile, she dumped the test in the bathroom trash and waltzed out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here you go! Enjoy! Leave love if you do! ~Ksue**

Buffy couldn't help but whistle as she rode the elevator up to Angel's office. There was now way to know who the baby's father was, but Buffy felt deep in her heart that it was Angel's, and that just made it easier to leave Riley.

"Buffy! How was Mexico ?" Fred cried as Buffy stepped off the elevator. Buffy smiled at the girl.

"It was wonderful, Fred. Is he in?" Buffy asked, jerking her head towards Angel's office door.

"Of course, but you might want to wait a minute to go in," Fred said, biting her bottom lip. Buffy was about to ask why when she heard Angel shouting in his office. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Does he just yell all the time when he's here?" Buffy asked, perching on the edge of Fred's desk.

"He used to, before you came along. Now, he still yells a lot, but its better."

"Who's he yelling at?" A wicked glint flashed in Fred's eyes. Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"Darla. We think she's going to get fired," Fred whispered conspiratorially. Buffy smiled.

"Well then, I'll just wait out here until he's finished."

"Buffy, can I ask you a question?" Fred asked after a few moments.

"Sure," Buffy said, briefly glancing up from her nail file. Fred took a deep breath and fidgeted in her seat.

"How do you do it?" Buffy frowned, afraid of where this conversation might be going.

"Do…what?" Fred blushed.

"Have an affair? I'm not asking because I'm judging or anything, but…how do you not get caught?" Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fred…how did you know that Angel and I are having an affair?" If possible, Fred's cheeks got even redder.

"Well, I heard him talking to his brother, that blond guy?"

"Mhmm, Spike."

"Yeah. So, anyway, I just wondered how it worked."

"Why, Fred?"

"Because there's this guy…and I really like him, but I have a boyfriend."

"Names?"

"My boyfriend's name is Charles Gunn, and the guy I like is Wesley. We met in the physics library on campus, but he's older. He's an assistant professor and we're not supposed to…have a relationship."

"What about Charles?"

"We met through a friend. He's a great guy, nice and sweet, but…kind of stifling. And he's smart, but in a street kind of way. I find that we don't have much in common."

Buffy nodded as she listened, feeling sorry for the young girl who was obviously so confused. She put away her nail file and smiled at Fred.

"Fred, I know how confusing dating can be, but honestly I don't think that cheating is the right way to go. I know that makes me sound like a hypocrite, but its true. If you think your relationship with Charles has gone stale, suggest you take a break, see other people. Then ask this Wesley guy out. But cheating will only hurt you in the end."

"So why did you do it?" Buffy might have taken offense if Fred didn't seem so genuinely lost.

"Angel and I have a past, we were together for four years in high school and then broke up, but neither of us really stopped loving the other. When we went back to Sunnydale for our ten year reunion, we hooked up. It was a mistake and we weren't going to do it again, but then my husband and I moved here and I found out he was having an affair."

"So an eye for an eye?" Fred asked. Buffy sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know how to explain it. Running around behind my husband's back is the hardest thing I've ever done. I feel guilty every day, even though I know he's cheating on me too. And I'm leaving him tonight. Look, Fred, just don't do it. Take the high road, even if it's harder."

Angel's office door slammed open and a red-faced Darla stormed out. Angel came to lean in the doorway, a satisfied smirk on his face. Then his gaze landed on Buffy and the smirk turned into a mega-watt smile.

"Hey baby," he said. Buffy stood up and gathered her purse.

"Hey…Daddy." Angel's face went pale and his eyes went wide. Buffy didn't think it was possible, but his smile got even bigger.

"Really?"

"Really." Fred watched the exchange, confused. She was even more shocked when Angel launched himself across the room and swept Buffy into his arms, kissing her soundly. Buffy giggled as he carried her into his office, kicking the door shut behind him.

Angel kissed Buffy for all he worth, twirling his tongue around hers, peppering kisses over her face and neck when they needed to breathe.

"Angel," Buffy gasped, pulling away just a little. Angel let her pull away and waited for her to speak. "I still can't be sure…"

"Shh. I don't care Buffy. Whether the baby's biological father is me or Riley, I don't care. I'll love this baby because its yours," Angel promised. A blinding smile split Buffy's face and Angel swooped in to kiss her again.

Lifting her in his arms, he carried her across the office and set her on the edge of his desk. As he continued to kiss her, his hands wandered from her knees, up her smooth, muscular thighs, until his hands disappeared under her skirt. Buffy moaned into his mouth, unconsciously opening her legs wider and his fingers brushed the thin lace of her panties.

"God, I never thought I could be this happy," Angel gasped as he rained kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, lightly nipping and licking as he traveled. Buffy moaned again as he dropped to his knees in front of her, sucking at a nipple through her shirt.

"Angel, I love you," Buffy breathed. Angel let go of her breast and smiled up at her.

"I love you too." Then he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her underwear and slid them off. He threw her legs over his shoulders and leaned in, parting her lips with his finger before sucking gently on her clit. He felt the shudder go through her and smiled, abandoning her swollen nub, in favor of stabbing his tongue inside her.

Buffy bit down on a scream as he continued to work her mercilessly, adding two fingers inside her while his talented tongue drove her to insanity. When she came, her body went stiff and she bit into her fist to keep from crying out. Gently, Angel closed her legs and stood, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife," Angel murmured into her hair. Buffy pulled away slightly, frowning.

"Angel, I love you and I want to marry you someday, but you do realize that my divorce could take over a year to finalize? And that once my divorce is final…honey, I want to take some time to just be with you. I don't want to jump into another marriage right away," Buffy explained gently, trying not to upset him.

"Its okay, Buffy. I get it. Hell, I left you, I deserve to wait a while. And when I said that, I didn't mean I wanted to get married right away. I just meant that I'm really looking forward to the day we do get married."

Buffy smiled at the man who knew her so much better than she even knew herself. Her smile went wicked as she reached forward and brushed the back of her hand over his tented pants.

"Buffy," Angel hissed. Her smile grew and she lowered his zipper, pulling his erect cock out. She leaned in a flicked her tongue over the head, lapping up the pre-cum that had seeped out of the tip.

One of Angel's hands came up to tangle in her hair as Buffy's mouth engulfed him. He didn't guide her movements, just let her silky hair glide through his fingers as she bobbed up and down on his painfully hard cock.

Angel tried to hold out for as long as possible, but Buffy humming around him was his undoing. With a sharp cry he came, watching with complete satisfaction as she swallowed his seed.

"God, Buffy, you're so good at that."

"Thank you," Buffy said happily, standing up and smoothing out her clothes. She went to gather her purse, but Angel's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Stay? Just for a while?" The pleading in Angel's voice made Buffy want to cry.

"Okay." He smiled softly and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

*

Buffy waltzed into the apartment she shared with Riley feeling light. She and Angel had spent the entire afternoon just talking and cuddling, and now she was about the leave Riley.

She set her bag in the chair by the entry hall closet and hung up her jacket. She could hear Riley rustling around in the kitchen and headed for the living room.

"Riley? Can we talk?" Buffy called out. No sense in beating around the bush. Riley appeared in the doorway, a big goofy smile on his face.

"Sure honey." Buffy took a deep breath.

"Riley, I'm…"

"Pregnant! I know." Buffy's head snapped up, horror written all over her face. Stupid! She'd been so excited and nervous to tell Angel that she hadn't even thought Riley might see the test in the trash.

"Ri…"

"I'm sorry, I was going to let you tell me and act all surprised, but I'm just so excited!" Buffy sputtered, trying to figure the situation out

"Riley stop!" Riley frowned at her harsh command, but he fell silent. "Riley, I was not going to tell you I'm pregnant."

"But…" Buffy held up a hand to stop him.

"I am pregnant. But I'm also leaving you. I'd like to make it easier on us both and file for legal separation, but if you refuse to agree with that then I'll simply walk out, wait six months, and file for divorce."

Riley heard the lawyer voice slip into place and watched as his wife's eyes flashed with resolve. His heart broke.

"Why?"

His voice was little more than a whisper, and Buffy sighed. She had to steel herself against that innocent face and those puppy dog eyes.

"You aren't exactly the stealthiest person alive, Riley."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you really going to play dumb with me? I know about the other woman!" Buffy cried. Riley cringed.

"How?"

"Like I said, you're not as fly-by-night as you'd like to believe." Buffy watched the play of emotions across Riley' face go from heart broken to angry.

"It's your fault you know!"

"How so?"

"You don't love me enough! If I felt even a little needed, maybe I wouldn't have looked elsewhere!" Buffy sprang to her feet, astounded that Riley would even contemplate blaming his affair on her.

"Are you kidding me?" Riley just stared at her. Buffy laughed.

"I don't want a divorce, Buffy. I love you, I just want you to love me back." Riley dropped to his hands and knees in front of her, and Buffy groaned. He was really going to beg.

"No, Riley. Because you're right, I don't love you enough. I can't be with you."

"Please Buffy. Stay with me…do it for our baby." Buffy stiffened and stepped out of his reach as he went to wrap his arms around her waist. She took a small pause, knowing what she said next could either make this easier, or much, much harder.

"It's not our baby."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: And now…..Chapter 13! Enjoy! Have you all seen that nifty little button at the bottom of each chapter that says "Review this Chapter" or whatever? Well it really only takes a second to click on it, and like another two to leave a review. I'm not above begging, I'm really not. :) **

**Also, this chapter deals with ATTEMPTED rape. So if that bothers you, steer clear. **

"What?" Riley's voice hardened as he rose to his feet and stared at Buffy.

"You're not the only one capable of an affair, Riley. When we came back for the reunion, Angel and I had sex…twice. I knew it was wrong, and I wasn't gonna let it happen again. Then I found out you were having your own affair and I figured, hey, why keep myself from my soul mate?" Buffy knew it was a low blow, but she wanted out, and she didn't know how else to make Riley angry enough to not want her.

"Let me get this straight, you say you're leaving me because I'm having an affair, but you're having one of your own?"

"Yes," Buffy said without an ounce of emotion.

"We had sex since the reunion Buffy, unprotected sex. If the baby could be Angel's, it could also be mine. No way am I giving you a separation when you could be pregnant with my child." Buffy fumed.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine. I'll move in with Angel until I find my own apartment and then in six months you can expect divorce papers from my attorney."

"I'm coming to all your doctor's appointments until you can prove paternity," Riley insisted. Buffy sighed and massaged her temples.

"Fine. I'll call you." Buffy turned to their bedroom to gather her things, but Riley grabbed her arm in a vice like grip. She hissed in pain and tried to shake him off, but he held firm.

"Take your hand off me," Buffy growled. Riley's grip tightened.

"Buffy…you're not leaving me."

"Get. Off."

"Buffy please! I love you, we can work this out. Please!" Buffy tried to pull out of his grip again, but Riley yanked her hard against his chest, swooping down and kissing her with bruising force.

She struggled, but Riley pressed himself against her. Buffy tore her face away from his and shoved hard on his shoulders.

"STOP! Riley, you can't fix this."

"Yes, I can. I just need to show you." Riley lifted her in a fireman's carry and stalked into the bedroom. Buffy kicked and slapped at his back, shouting at him to let her go. Riley ignored her, tossing her on the bed and quickly crawling over her, pinning her down with his hard, muscled body.

"Riley stop!"

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. God, I love you so much." Riley pressed, sloppy kisses down Buffy's neck as he tweaked her nipple sharply. Buffy thrashed beneath him. As his other hand worked its way between their bodies and reached for her zipper, Buffy's slapped at his face, curling her fingers into claws and drawing four thin lines of blood.

Riley hissed in pain and paused. That, plus the way Riley was precariously balancing on his side, gave Buffy the moment she needed to shove him off and run for the door.

Once out in the hallway, she slumped against the wall. Tears came hard and fast, in great heaving sobs, and it was a full five minutes before she could calm down enough to call Angel.

"Hello?" Buffy paused, letting Angel's smooth voice wash over her. She could tell by his absent tone that he hadn't even glanced at the phone when it rang, just picked it up.

"Hi," she said, trying to steel her voice so Angel wouldn't notice anything wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Nice try, Buffy. Valiant effort. Epic failure.

"Um…nothing. I'm fine. Can you just come over to the apartment while I pack up my stuff?" Buffy could hear her voice shake. There was a beat of silence before she heard Angel's low growl.

"Buffy, tell me what happened." She took a deep shaking breath.

"Riley didn't take the news very well, Angel. I just don't want to be alone with him right now, that's all," Buffy promised.

"Did he try to force himself on you?"

"What?" Buffy gasped.

"Did he?"

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

As Buffy listened to the dial tone, she remembered why Angel knew Riley had forced himself on her.

* December 5, 1998 *

Buffy smiled and hummed to herself as she wandered into the kitchen and set about fixing herself some hot chocolate. Angel had planned something special for the next night and she couldn't wait to find out what it was.

"Buffy."

She turned at the deep voice that might sound smooth to some, but sent shivers down her spine, and found her soon-to-be-step brother Cameron leaning in the doorway. His shaved head had a hint of dark hair growing and his well defined swimmer's body looked relaxed and confidant.

"Cameron."

Buffy hated that her mother was planning to marry Cameron's dad. She and Dawn had spent endless hours fighting with her mother over the decision, but to no avail. Joyce swore she was hopelessly in love, more so than she had ever been with Hank Summers.

"I didn't see you much at school today," Cameron said coolly.

"Yeah, Angel and I spent most of the afternoon in the library." Whenever Cameron was around, Buffy got the distinct impression that he was trying to get into her pants, so she tried to mention Angel as much as possible.

"Hooking up in the stacks? I haven't tried that yet." Cam shot her a smile that she supposed was meant to be enticing. She shivered.

"We weren't hooking up. We were working on a project."

Buffy turned her back on Cam , which may have been her first mistake, and went to get the hot chocolate from the stove.

"Do you want some?" Buffy asked as she stretched up to get a mug from the cupboard. She figured she should at least try to be hospitable, he would be family soon after all.

"Want some what?" Buffy shrieked and dropped the mug when she felt Cameron's breath slid against the skin of her neck. He'd moved to stand just behind her, and after making his presence known, he trapped her with an arm on either side and pressed his body against hers.

"Um…I need to sweep that up," Buffy said unsteadily, motioning to the shattered mug on the floor. Cameron leaned in and nuzzled her neck. One of the hands that had been trapping her against the counter came to rest on her stomach, lightly stroking as it moved up towards her breast.

"Leave it." She felt the top of Cameron's tongue trace the outer shell of her ear.

"Cameron, get off me," Buffy tried to turn around and duck out of his embrace, but his arm tightened around her. His fingers brushed the underside of her breast and Buffy fought the urge to vomit.

"Come on Buff. I've seen the way you look at me, you want this as much as I do." Cameron rocked his hips into her ass and she felt the outline of his erection. Tears started to leak from her eyes as she squeezed them shut.

"No. Cameron, back off."

"I've waited so long to be able to taste you." Buffy shivered again. He shifted and she took the opportunity to throw her elbow into his gut, just like Angel had taught her long ago. He grunted and stumbled back, and Buffy took her opportunity to run.

"Bitch!" Cameron was, unfortunately, faster and stronger than Buffy. He caught her arm and yanked her back, throwing her to the floor atop the ceramic shards of the broken mug. She cried out as they bit into her skin and Cameron fell on top of her.

"Stop! Please, Cameron, just stop!" Buffy cried as Cameron tried to subdue her. He leaned down to kiss her harshly. Feeling around blindly, Buffy managed to close her fingers around the jagged handle of the mug.

"No way, baby. I've finally got you where I want you." Cameron groaned as her struggles caused her to rub against him in the most delightful way.

Buffy flung her arm around his back, digging the sharp edge into his skin and dragging it down his back. Cameron screamed, his body bowed, and she managed to push him off and run from the house, grabbing her cell phone on the way.

She stumbled outside onto their tree lined street where she knew Cameron wouldn't follow.. As she sank onto the curb, leaning against the mailbox post, she dialed Angel.

"Hi baby," he said. Buffy could hear the smile in his voice and it brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Buffy was silent for a long time, trying to think of what to say.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine. Um…do you think you could come over for a while? Just until my mom comes home?" Buffy tried to stop her hands from shaking as she waited for his answer.

"Of course. Are you sure you're okay?" She could hear the trepidation in his voice.

"Yeah. It's just that Cameron and I are the only ones home, and you know how he kind of creeps me out." Buffy attempted a laugh, but it came out sounding hysterically high pitched.

"Buff, you've never been one to cower just cause some guy gives you the creeps. What's going on?" Buffy sighed.

"I just don't want to be alone with him, Angel, okay? Now just get over here," Buffy snapped.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong. Tell me, Buffy."

"Cameron…he just tried some stuff." There was a pause and then Angel growled.

"What did he try?" Angel's voice was low and dangerous, and Buffy shivered.

"Just, he tried, he just tried to…"

"Did he try to force himself on you, Buffy?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"That fucker. I'll kill him. Wait outside for me baby, I'll be there in ten minutes."

*

Eight minutes and thirty seconds later, Angel roared up in his classic Plymouth Belvedere. The car was hardly in park before he yanked out the keys and vaulted over his door, snarling as he jogged up to Buffy. He dropped to his knees beside her, gently taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead. Tears that she'd been able to hold at bay started falling hard.

"I'm sorry,' Buffy sobbed.

"Baby, what are you sorry for? This is Cameron's fault, not yours." He pulled her into a hug, but let go when she hissed in pain. A glance at her back revealed nothing wrong, but as he inched up the back of her dark t-shirt, he saw several cuts lightly seeping blood.

"I broke a mug and then landed on the pieces when he threw me down," Buffy whispered. Angel's fingertips skated over her skin and he bent to press a kiss to each mark.

"Stay out here," he ordered. Then he launched himself into a run towards the house.

"Angel, don't!" Buffy cried. It didn't matter. Angel couldn't hear her over his rage.

He found Cameron relaxing in his bedroom, earphones on, a Playboy in his lap. Angel kicked the door in, splintering the lock, and Cameron shouted in surprise. Angel grabbing him by the front of the shirt and hauled him off the bed, slamming a fist into his face as he threw him to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Cameron screamed. Angel dropped on top of him and rained his fists down.

"Angel, stop!" Buffy screamed as she skidded into the room.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you think you can touch MY girl!"

The blows continued to fall with punishing force. Buffy started crying the doorway. After what felt like an eternity, three other sets of feet pounded up the stairs. Joyce, Dawn, and Cameron's father Asher.

Asher pushed past Buffy and wrestled Angel off of his son. Joyce ran to call the police, and Dawn hugged Buffy, who was now sobbing hysterically, tightly to her chest. Angel looked at her and she ran to him, shouldering Asher out of the way. Angel clung to her, smoothing his hand over her hair and pressing kisses to her temple.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I'm so sorry," he whispered. Asher glared at Angel as he stood guard over his son, who was moaning on the floor.

"Get the hell out of my house," Asher growled.

"Fuck you Asher! This isn't your fucking house!" Buffy screamed, pulling away from Angel and leaping for Asher. Angel caught her around the waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"Baby, shhh. Come on, we'll go wait for the cops outside, okay?"

"Angel, you can't get arrested," Buffy whimpered.

"Sure I can. Besides, once you tell them what that son of a bitch did to you, I'll get off easy." Angel gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and bent to kiss her hair.

Joyce stopped them just as they were about to reach the front door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going young lady?" Joyce snarled.

"To wait with Angel outside mom. No doubt the cops will be here in a few minutes, and staying the house isn't a good idea. I might just kill Asher before this whole thing is over," Buffy muttered.

"Don't talk about your step-father that way, Elizabeth Anne Summers."

"Whoa, pulling out my legal name. Scary. He's not my step-father, mom. He's no one."

"You're not leaving the house with that convict waiting to happen." Buffy marched up to her mother and shoved a finger into her chest.

"You don't get to say things like that. Angel was defending me when he beat the shit out of Cameron. Did you even think to ask me what the hell was going on? Do you hate Angel so much that there's no possible explanation for his violence?"

"Other than the fact that he's a lowlife?"

"How is he a lowlife? He grew up in the richest neighborhood in Sunnydale! His dad is a college professor and his mom is an artist! You know, your gallery houses her work! I don't get what you have against Angel. All he's ever done is love me."

Joyce threw her hands in the air.

"Fine! You want to give me an explanation, go ahead." Her arms crossed over her chest and she tapped her foot. Buffy swallowed and Angel came up behind her, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Cameron tried to rape me," Buffy whispered. Joyce laughed.

"Oh you must be kidding. Cameron would never hurt his own sister." Angel snarled, but Buffy blocked his way.

"When are you going to get it mom? I'm not Cameron's sister! We're never going to be family! Cameron has been trying to get down my pants since he knew what was inside them, mom! He went too far today, Angel was just protecting me!"

Buffy spun around and yanked her shirt over her head. She heard Joyce gasp when she saw the cuts.

"There's a broken mug on the kitchen floor. These cuts are from the shards being ground into my back when Cameron threw me onto the floor and pinned me down. This bruise on my arm…Cameron grabbing me and yanking me back when I tried to get away. There's a gouge down Cameron's back from when I cut him with a piece of the mug. That's the only reason I got away."

"I don't believe you."

* Present *

Angel had spent an evening in jail before his father could bail him out. Cameron refused to press charges, though he didn't admit to attempted rape either. Joyce never did believe Buffy, and married Asher six months later.

Buffy's thoughts were interrupted when an enraged Angel burst into the hallway.

"I'm going to kill him, okay baby?" Angel said casually as he threw the door open. Buffy grabbed his arm, stilling him.

"Angel, don't. Just come inside with me while I pack my stuff and we'll leave. I don't want Riley pressing assault charges. You're not a teenager with a clean record anymore, Angel, you're a grown man with a few run-ins with law enforcement. I promise you it wouldn't matter this time whether Riley wanted to press charges or not, you would go to jail. I can't have that, okay?"

Angel's eyes softened as he listened to Buffy. She was truly incredible. When she was finished and waiting for his answer, he grabbed her face in both his hands and kissed her. Hard. She was left breathless by the time he was finished, and she swayed into him.

"I love you," he said firmly. Buffy looked up at him.

"I love you."

She led him in to the apartment and straight to the bedroom, where she pulled out two duffle bags. As she started emptying her drawers into one, Angel loaded the other with things from the closet..

Riley came to stand in the doorway, a look of abject misery on his face.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. Please, don't." Buffy stilled, but didn't turn to face him.

"What are you sorry for, Riley? The affair? Or trying to force yourself on me?"

Riley stepped quickly into the room, heading for Buffy, his arms outstretched. Angel slid between them and planted a hand in Riley's chest.

"She asked me not to beat you to death, and I told her I wouldn't, but if you take so much as one more step in her direction…all bets are off," Angel snarled. Riley had the good sense to look afraid and he backed away.

"Buffy, come on. We'll go to couples therapy. I'll quit my job and find a new one, I'll do whatever you want. Please, just don't go," Riley begged. Buffy shook her head.

"No, Riley. I'm leaving. I told you, you can come to the doctor's appointments until we prove paternity, but after that and after the divorce is final, I want you out of my life," Buffy said. She zipped her duffle bags and lifted one onto her shoulder. Angel took the other and as she headed for the door, he followed.

"I love you, Buffy. Please don't make me beg," Riley tried one more time.

"Haven't you been doing that the whole time? Goodbye Riley." Buffy walked out the door and waited for Angel to follow. He paused, and turned towards Riley.

"Hey Riley?" Riley looked up at Angel, his eyes sad.

"Yeah?"

Riley didn't even process the fist that crashed into his face until he was flat on his ass.. Angel looked down on him and smiled.

"You come near her again, I'll put you in the ground. Got it?"

Riley just nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! I'm working at a camp for the summer, and time has been rather on the non-existent side. Anyway, enjoy chapter 14!! The story is kind of winding down. Only one more chapter after this one, so if you love it, tell me!!! Thanks for all my loyal reviewers!! **

**Chapter 14**

"I'm just trying to tell you what's going to make all of this easier, Angel!" Buffy shouted. He loomed over her, his eyes stormy.

"Cameron has just recently moved back in as well, hasn't he?" Angel growled. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I am not seventeen anymore Angel! I can take care of myself," Buffy promised.

"Buffy, your mother and Asher hate me. If you move back in with them until you find your own apartment, they'll make sure we never see each other." Buffy would have laughed at Angel's whine if she weren't so frustrated.

"Angel, I am a grown woman. Trust me, we'll see each other. Now come on, I've strategically planned a run in at the same restaurant so I can bring this up to them." Buffy scooped up her purse and grabbed Angel's hand, pulling him out of his apartment.

"Fine."

"Besides, you haven't seen the new L.A. house yet. You can help me exhaust all possible secret sex locations," Buffy giggled, pressing herself against him. Angel groaned and leaned down for a quick kiss, which rapidly turned into a heated make out session, with Buffy pressed up against Angel's front door.

"Alright, let's go.

*

Buffy and Angel wandered onto the outdoor patio of an upscale L.A. bistro, where her mother and Asher were currently eating lunch. She spied them towards the end, right across from the open table the host was leading Buffy and Angel towards.

The couple pretended not to see Joyce and Asher when they sat down. A waitress appeared and took their drink orders.

"Do you think Spike and Faith will ever have kids?" Buffy asked Angel, speaking a little louder than she usually might.

"I'm not sure. Spike likes to talk like he's a badass, but I think he wants them."

"I think they need to adopt. Faith would be a good mom, but she'll never give up her rockin' bod," Buffy laughed. Angel grinned. His entire body itched to reach across the table and take her hand, but he didn't want Joyce and Asher to see.

"Buffy?" Buffy looked up to see Joyce staring at her. She plastered a smile on her face.

"Mom! Hi!" The two women stood up and hugged. Angel stood as well.

"Angel? My, I haven't seen you in…well goodness it must have been ten years now," Joyce said, shaking Angel's hand.

"It has been a while. How are you, Joyce?"

"I'm just fine, thank you. Buffy, you didn't tell me that you and Angel had kept in touch."

"Ah, well, we hadn't until I moved back here. Then it was kind of inevitable."

"Yes, certainly. Where's Riley?" Joyce asked. Buffy bit her lip, looking back and forth between her mother and Asher, who regarded Angel with a cool disdain.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure." Joyce frowned.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Mom, this isn't really something I want to discuss in public," Buffy said softly. She was lying, of course.

"Buffy…" Joyce warned. Buffy sighed and looked to Angel, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I moved out yesterday. Riley was having an affair."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, mom."

"Where are you staying?" Asher asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well, I'm not sure. Last night I crashed on Angel's couch, but I can't stay there forever." Lie. Buffy hadn't done anything on Angel's couch last night. Kitchen counter, dining room table, living room floor, shower, and king sized bed many times over, sure. Couch? Not once.

"Oh honey, you can come and stay with us," Joyce said, like it was the most natural solution in the world. Buffy smiled softly. Her mother was being more agreeable than she thought.

"Are you sure? You guys just got Dawn out of the house, and here Cameron and I come moving back in."

"Oh honey, Dawn comes home every weekend anyway with Mark. And you won't be there forever, I'm sure. Please, we'd love to have you." Buffy looked from Joyce to Asher and back again.

"Ok. I'll stay with you while I look for an apartment of my own."

*

"Mmm, Angel," Buffy breathed as Angel kissed his way across her collar bone, nipping slightly here and there. She twined her finger through his hair and hooked one leg over his hip, rocking against him.

"God, baby, you feel so good," Angel grunted, pressing his rock hard erection against her. One hand snuck up underneath her shirt to toy with a pebbled nipple. Buffy hissed and Angel pulled back. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, they're just more sensitive than usual," Buffy breathed, flashing him a grin as her hands busied themselves with his belt buckle. He returned her smile and dove back to her silky lips, devouring her mouth like a starving man.

"Buffy, love, I can't wait," Angel moaned as he shimmied her skirt off her hips. Buffy's head fell back as his fingers found the lace edge of her panties.

"Please, now, Angel. Now," she gasped, pushing his jeans down his legs.

As soon as they were both free of barriers, Angel thrust home.

It had been three weeks since Buffy moved back in with Joyce, Asher, and Cameron, and as Angel had pointed out, it was nearly impossible for them to see each other. They met up every lunch hour, but it was a long way from feeling like they were in a real relationship.

"Oh, God, Angel harder," Buffy gasped against his shoulder. Angel gripped her hips hard as he increased his force, pounding into her mercilessly. But Buffy gave as good as she got, arching beneath him and rolling her hips.

They came together, both screaming their release. Angel collapsed on top of Buffy and then rolled them so that she was sprawled over him.

"I love you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"I love you too. We have got to get you your own apartment," Angel groaned. Buffy laughed and propped herself up to look at him.

"I'm seeing two tomorrow. Hopefully they'll be nicer than the last few I looked at."

"They better be. You know, pretty soon your mom is going to figure out that we're back together," Angel said.

"I know, and that's fine." Buffy heard the front door open and then close.

"That'll be Dawn. Come on, she'll want to say hi before you take off. And don't forget we've got the doctor's appointment tomorrow." Angel smiled at her and reached out to caress her stomach. She was nowhere near showing yet, but he swore he could feel a small bump.

"I won't forget."

Holding hands and smiling like goofy teenagers, they made their way downstairs to the kitchen, where Buffy was sure Dawn would be raiding the fridge. Instead, they found not only Dawn, but Riley's brother/Dawn's boyfriend Mark, Cameron, Joyce, and Asher.

"Hi dear. Oh, hello Angel," Joyce said, her smile faltering slightly. Dawn shrieked and launched herself into Angel's arms. Cameron and Asher glowered. Mark simply watched.

"Mark, baby, this is Angel. He was Buffy's first boyfriend, you know, before your brother," Dawn explained. Mark gave the signature guy nod and shook Angel's hand.

"So Mark, should I hate you on principle? Or are you made of better stuff than your brother?" Angel asked. Mark smirked.

"I'm nothing like my idiot brother. First off, I know how lucky I am to be in love with a Summers woman, and second, at least when I did my whoring around I was open about it," Mark said with a grin. Angel laughed and clapped the boy on the back.

"So, Angel, what brings you by this afternoon?" Joyce asked, her voice tight as she chopped vegetables. Angel opened his mouth to respond with a well practiced reply, but Buffy's grip on his bicep stopped him.

"Uh, well, mom, Angel and I…we've decided to give our relationship another shot," Buffy admitted. No need for Joyce to know just when they decided that.

"You what?" Buffy could read the anger in Joyce's eyes and she hurried to explain.

"Look, mom, we've been spending a lot of time together and we realized that the feelings we had for one another are still there. I know that you never really liked Angel, for reasons unbeknownst to me, but we love each other. We're adults, and I don't need your permission or approval, but since I plan to marry him once my divorce is final, it would be a hell of a lot more pleasant if you would approve," Buffy said in a rush. Angel leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Buffy, you've just separated from your husband, whom you're still married too, technically, and you're having his baby!" Joyce cried.

"If Riley isn't going to respect our vows than neither am I! Look, mother, I told you…I am an adult. I make my own choices. Angel is here to stay." Joyce sputtered for a moment, taking in her daughter's defiant gaze. Finally, her shoulders wilted.

"I don't like what you're doing, and I don't like him," she stated. Buffy smiled.

"I know, mom."

*

Buffy was cuddled in Angel's lap in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs when Riley arrived. Buffy had kept her promise, letting him know when her first appointment was. She'd been in a few weeks ago for a test to confirm her pregnancy, but neither Angel nor Riley had been with her.

"Buffy," Riley said by way of a greeting. He slumped into a chair across the room from them, averting his eyes as they kissed.

"Baby, why didn't you tell your mom the baby isn't Riley's?" Angel whispered so that Riley couldn't hear.

"Because even though I want it to be yours with all my heart, we can't be sure, and until we can, I want her to at least try to like you. If she knew you knocked me up before I left Riley, she'd kill you. Really." Angel rolled his eyes, but hugged Buffy tightly.

"You think she'll ever not hate me?" Buffy pressed a few kisses to Angel's face and then smiled at him.

"I think in time she'll love you. Well…tolerate you." Angel laughed softly and pulled Buffy in for a kiss.

They were interrupted by a nurse calling for them.

"Buffy Summers?" Buffy looked up and then climbed off of Angel's lap. Riley jumped to his feet and shouldered himself between Buffy and Angel. Angel growled, but he'd promised Buffy he wouldn't cause a scene.

"Who's the father?" the smiling young nurse asked, looking between the two large men. Buffy grimaced.

"I don't know. One is my soon to be ex husband, the other is my boyfriend." Disgust flickered across the nurse's features briefly before she turned and lead the three of them into an exam room.

After the nurse took some initial vital signs and patient history, as well as history from both Angel and Riley, they were left to wait nearly fifteen minutes before the doctor finally came in. During the wait, the nurse had directed Buffy to change into a gown. Angel and Riley almost came to blows when Angel insisted Riley leave the room while she changed. Riley insisted he had seen her naked before, and Angel promised he never would again. Finally, Buffy threw them both out.

Dr. Edwards was probably Joyce's age, portly, with salt and pepper hair that was still thick. He smiled brightly when he entered the room, glancing down quickly at Buffy's chart.

"Buffy Summers, I presume?" Buffy nodded and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you doctor. This is my boyfriend Angel, and this is Riley," Buffy sighed, gesturing to the men flanking her. Dr. Edwards shook their hands firmly.

"Which one of you is the father?" Dr. Edwards asked. Buffy groaned.

"We aren't sure. Buffy and Riley are in the process of getting a divorce. We were both…with her within a fairly short period of time."

"Alright. Well, we can't determine paternity for another six weeks or so, but as soon as we can, we'll get this whole thing cleared right up. Now Buffy, how've you been feeling?" Dr. Edwards turned his attention to Buffy. Angel took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"I'm actually feeling okay. I've had morning sickness, but it's pretty restricted to the actual morning, and it hasn't been too severe."

"Any cramping or spotting?" Dr. Edwards asked, directing Buffy to lean back as he started to feel her stomach.

"Nope."

"Alright. Well let's get the sonogram underway and hear your baby's heartbeat."

*

Buffy took a deep breath as she stood outside Riley's apartment. He was supposed to be at work, so she'd come by to pick up the rest of her things. The trouble was, she couldn't seem to make herself go inside.

Angel had offered to accompany her, but she'd insisted he stay at work. She was an adult, she could handle it.

Apparently, she couldn't.

She took one more deep breath before pushing her key into the lock and tiptoeing inside. The place was silent. Buffy made a beeline for the bedroom and started quickly packing the rest of her clothes and other important knick knacks.

"You came back?" Buffy jumped and tamped down on a scream as Riley's slurred voice sounded from the bedroom doorway.

"I'm not staying," she whispered. Riley obviously hadn't slept in days, and probably hadn't showered. A scraggly beard had grown to cover his jaw, and a bottle of Jack Daniels dangled from his fingers.

"Buffy, please."

"What happened, Riley? Why aren't you at work?"

"She's there…"

"Who? Oh…" Riley shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"She looks just like you, you know. Except not as pretty. She wanted me. I wanted you."

"Riley, stop."

"I miss you. The only time I leave the house is when I'm going to see you." Riley took a step forward, half reaching out. Buffy stepped back.

"Stop."

Riley sighed and slumped against the doorframe, watching Buffy as she packed. Finally, she had filled two duffle bags with the rest of her things. She pushed past Riley on her way to the front door.

"Buffy?" Riley asked, brokenly.

She stopped, one hand on the doorknob. She didn't turn to face him, she didn't answer him. She just stopped. Riley took a shaky breath, knowing this was the last chance he would get.

"I love you."

And then she was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, here it is...the LAST chapter of Forever Yours! I hope you all have enjoyed this ride, I sure have. If you like it, or hate it, or are indifferent, please leave a review and tell me so! Thanks to all those that have already taken the time to just that. You guys are the best!!!**

**Chapter 15**

"You know, I've been thinking…" Angel said as he and Buffy lounged in his bed.

"Hmm?" Buffy snuggled into his side and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Well, lately you've been spending a lot of time here. I know that you don't want to get married right away, but what if you didn't get your own apartment? What if you moved in with me?" Buffy could hear the uncertainty in Angel's voice. Propping herself up on one elbow so that she could see him clearly, she smiled at him.

"Okay."

"Yeah?'

"Yeah. When?"

"Whenever you want."

Angel wrapped Buffy in a bear hug and rolled them quickly, so that he was on top. He kissed Buffy deeply, letting his tongue roam her mouth. He smirked as she arched beneath him, rubbing her bare breasts against his chest and bringing her knees up to cradle him between her thighs.

"I love you," Buffy breathed as Angel kissed his way down her neck and chest, until he came to her breasts.. He pressed kisses in the valley between before veering to her right. He nipped her areola before laving her erect nipple with the flat of his tongue. She moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair.

As he suckled her breast, his hand came up to kneed the other, pinching and rolling her nipple, massaging the firm mound.

"God, I love your breasts," Angel murmured around a mouthful of skin. Buffy moaned again.

"Angel, please," she gasped. He smiled as his free hand skated down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. Her hips jerked as he lightly traced her outer lips before pushing two fingers into her slick heat.

"Oh God," Buffy moaned. Angel abandoned her breasts and kissed his way down her stomach, until he reached her clit. He quickly flicked his tongue over it before taking it gently between his teeth.

Buffy's back arched off the bed and she cried out, her orgasm washing over her. Angel crawled up her body, planting kisses along the way, until he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Buffy rolled them, intending to return the favor. Before she could, however, Angel had lifted her above him and pulled her down onto his cock. She moaned as he stretched and filled her, and then she leaned back, bracing her hands on Angel's powerful legs, and began to rock.

Their lovemaking was languid and intense, words of love and adoration whispered and gasped and moaned as their bodies moved together. Angel brushed hair away from her sweat slicked forehead, and then leaned in to rest his head against hers.

He came a scant moment after she did, and together they collapsed onto the bed.

"So, wanna move your stuff in tomorrow?"

*

"I would like to propose a toast," Cordelia said, standing and clinking her glass with her knife. All eyes turned towards her. "To Buffy, Angel, and their love-shack. It's about damn time."

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses, sipping red or white wine. Buffy, of course, was sipping sparkling grape juice.

Faith and Spike, Xander and Cordelia, Willow and Oz, and Dawn and Mark were all seated around the large dining room table in Angel's apartment…well, Angel and Buffy's now.

"Thank you guys, your support through all of this means so much to us," Buffy said, her voice hitching and her eyes misting with tears. Angel squeezed her hand.

"Oh bollocks, we're going to have to watch you two make soddin' bedroom eyes at each other for the rest of our lives, aren't we?" Spike groaned. Faith slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up."

"Ow! Bloody hell, woman!" Their antics drew laughs from the entire table. Dawn clinks her glass and stands, clearing her throat a little.

"Angel, I have to admit that after you broke up with Buffy, I hated you a little bit. But I couldn't be more glad that you guys can't control yourselves around each other. I wish you well."

"Thank you, Dawn." Angel leaned across the table and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

The raucous dinner went on for a while before Mark, who didn't really know any of the guests except Buffy and Dawn, stood up. He glanced at Dawn, then wiped his palms together.

"Um, I know that tonight is a celebration for Buffy and Angel, to whom I wish every happiness, but I have something a little off topic to say." Everyone watched with rapt attention as Mark turned to look at Dawn.

"Dawnie, I never expected that the random brunette I spotted at Ty Baker's party would end up being the one woman who could tame my wild ways. I never thought I was the kind of guy who could fall in love and be content with monogamy. I thought for sure I would spend the rest of my life jumping from woman to woman. You showed me just how much I didn't want that. What I want for the rest of my life, is what I have right now, with you. Dawn Summers," Mark dropped down to one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

Dawn sputtered, speechless for a moment. The others waited.

"Oh my God! Yes!"

Buffy smiled at her little sister and laid her head on Angel's shoulder.

"I love you," Angel whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I love you, too."

*

Buffy lounged in bed that night, Angel's arms wrapped tightly around her. She sighed and snuggled into the smooth wall of his chest.

"I can't believe little Dawnie's engaged," she sighed. Angel laughed and pressed a kiss to the outer shell of her ear.

"How do you feel about your almost-ex-brother-in-law being your real brother in law again? And your ex-husband being around for a while?" Angel asked, his fingers idly skimming over her stomach, pausing every once in a while like he was hoping to feel the baby move.

"Well, you know, at first I hated Mark. I thought he was scum and that he was corrupting my baby sister. Did I tell you that the first time I ever met him was when I found them in bed together? That's the day I met Riley too. For a long time Mark and I could barely be in the same room together. But then, I started to see how much he loved Dawnie, and he was actually a pretty good guy. We ended up being pretty close. I'm definitely okay with him being a part of the family," Buffy explained, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"And Riley?"

"I have a feeling he'll be avoiding most family functions," Buffy laughed.

"And if he doesn't, well, I've been itching for a good brawl." Buffy playfully slapped his chest before he tightened his arms around her and tickled her. Buffy shrieked and giggled, laughing so hard that tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Angel, stop! Stop it!" Finally, Angel relented, but not before planting a kiss that left her breathless on her silky lips.

*

Angel paced. He couldn't help it. Buffy was twelve weeks into her pregnancy, possibly with his child, and they were sitting in an exam room waiting for the doctor. Frown lines creased Angel's forehead. Riley sat in the corner glowering.

"Angel, please, sit down," Buffy said tiredly from her place on the exam table. She shifted uncomfortably, adjusting the gown so that it was fully covering her backside.

"Baby, I _can't_. Aren't you nervous?"

"Of course I am, but wearing holes in the floor is not going to make the process faster, or affect the outcome. Now please, just come hold my hand." The soft whisper of Buffy's voice stopped Angel in his tracks and he immediately made his way to her side, climbing onto the small table and wrapping himself around Buffy. Riley cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at Angel, who simply flipped him off. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I thought you two were going to behave yourselves?" Buffy groaned.

"We are," they answered in unison.

Finally, the doctor came in. Buffy, Angel, and Riley straightened. Dr. Edwards gave them all a smile as he sat down on his little rolling stool with her chart in his hands. Buffy gave him an expectant look.

"Well?" She pushed. Dr. Edwards gave her another smile.

"We have the results right here. There are a few ways to proceed. I can announce it to the room, or I can have Mr. O'Roarke and Mr. Finn leave the room, tell you, and you can tell them. Which do you prefer Ms. Summers?" Buffy thought long and hard.

"Just tell us," Buffy said, her tone almost pleading. She gripped Angel's hand so tightly, he swore he could feel the bones grinding together.

"Alright then. Your baby is healthy, nothing wrong there. Congratulations Buffy and…Angel. You're going to make wonderful parents."

There was a beat of silence before Buffy shrieked in joy. Angel pounced on her, kissing her deeply as they laughed and basked in the joy of knowing.

"I promise, I'm going to be a good father," Angel whispered. Buffy pressed a kiss to his temple and smiled, hugging him tightly.

"I know."

*

Buffy toddled into the judge's chambers, her belly swollen with six months of pregnancy. She brushed her bangs from her eyes and smiled as she sank into a plush chair, slightly out of breath.

"Ms. Summers, good to see you. Let's get started shall we?" Buffy nodded and then looked over at Riley, who sat with a frown on his face.

"Absolutely. The sooner this is finished, the sooner I can move on," Buffy said brightly. Judge Matheson nodded.

"I agree. Mr. Finn?" They both looked at Riley expectantly.

"There's no way this divorce is going uncontested. I will not lay down and die." Buffy sighed.

"Riley…"

"No, Buffy. Until Angel showed up, our marriage was great! But you mentally checked out when you saw him at the reunion. And I can't be blamed for that." Riley shook his head in vehement denial.

"Riley, no one is blaming you. We're just acknowledging that our marriage no longer works. We've been living separately for six months. I'm having another man's child. I'm engaged to another man. I haven't seen you since Mark and Dawn's engagement party four months ago. Do you really want to fight this out?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Finn, let me clear something up for you. Either you can agree and grant Ms. Summers her divorce, or you can spend thousands of dollars you don't have on legal fees, alienate your relationship with Ms. Summers even further than you already have, and lose everything when _I_ grant her the divorce," Judge Matheson explained.

They waited.

"Fine. You know what? I'm not going to force you to be with me." He reached forward and snatched up the pen, quickly scrawling his name on all the signature lines. Quickly, Buffy followed.

"Congratulations, you're divorced."

Buffy couldn't hide her smile.

*

"I fucking hate you! You're never touching me again!"

"Don't worry son, they all say that. And more often than not we see them again in a few years. You won't be in the dog house forever," Dr. Edwards said with a smile from his place between Buffy's legs, which were secured in stirrups. Angel grimaced as Buffy berated him, while nearly breaking every bone in his hand.

"That's comforting," Angel growled.

Finally, there was a squalling cry from a bundle in Dr. Edwards arms. Angel blanched. It was real. The baby was real.

"Congratulations, you two. You have a healthy baby girl." As the doctor settled his baby in Buffy's arms, Angel felt wet tears roll down his cheeks. Buffy reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

"I love you, Mommy."

"Have the proud parents settled on a name for this little darling?" A nurse asked, stepping forward with a clip board. Buffy and Angel looked at each other and then smiled.

"Aislin."

"Beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"It's Gaelic, means vision or dream," Angel answered as he stared at his two girls.

"Lovely. It's truly fitting."

Yes it was.

*

Buffy was a vision, floating towards him in a white gown. He smiled at her, his gaze cutting quickly to Xander, who was walking her down the aisle. He then glanced at Aislin in the front row, her basinet cradled between Dawn and Mark.

"Dearly beloved…"

The couple simply stared at each other the entire time the priest spoke. Their eyes spoke of love and devotion, and the hunger that would devour them both once they were locked in a hotel room.

"Do you, Angelus Durant Roarke take Buffy Anne Summers as your lawfully wedded wife…"

"I do."

"Do you Buffy Anne Summers take Angelus Durant Roarke as your lawfully wedded husband…"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Angel's lips descended on Buffy, sliding over the silky smooth flesh until her lips parted and his tongue swept in. For long moments they kissed, earning a few cat calls from their attendees. Finally, laughing, they broke apart and trotted down the aisle, finally joined as one.

THE END


End file.
